Fresa y Chocolate
by Molly.M94
Summary: Se conocieron de una forma poco condicional. Ella sola en el mundo con un pequeño en su vientre. El con una vida perfecta... mente vacia. En 4 años que mas puede pasar?
1. El dia que te conoci

**Edward y Bella, en una historia de amor que nacerá con el tiempo... y el destino**

EL DIA QUE TE CONOCI

Edward, Bella... y el helado?

_Edward Cullen, a sus 25 años, es un reconocido empresario, a cargo de la compañía familiar Twlight. También el hombre más sexy, y soltero más codiciado del país. Tiene su reconocida fama de romper-corazones, para él las conquistas, de exuberantes mujeres, modelos y actrices vienen y van, pero jamás se quedan… La pregunta es… si este exitoso, famoso, millonario y joven empresario es feliz, y no falta nada… tal vez el amor? Abra una chica capaz de conquistar su corazón…?_

Estaba en mi oficina leyendo este absurdo artículo, por supuesto que no necesito nada de esa basura del amor. Solo mi familia, había encontrado su otra mitad, razón por la cual no los visitaba, era realmente fastidiosa la felicidad que deprendían, y la mirada de lastima al conocer por qué decidí tener esta vida.

Consulte mi reloj, y era muy tarde,, y estaba aburrido en la oficina, son contar mi mal genio por el maldito artículo, pero bueno, no los culpo, hoy en día no está bien visto, que tenga sexo con desconocida, o que mis relaciones sean de una semana, y se basaran es solo sexo. Yo tenía mis reglas, no había permanencia, no me buscaban, no se involucraban en mi vida, no van a mi casa y cuando yo lo decía se iban si queja alguna.

Salí, y mi secretaria Jessica se levantó, dedicándome una mirada ''sexy'', me acosté con ella en medio de una borrachera, y se creí especial porque no la despedí. Me causo gracia su gesto desperrado y esperanzado, así que le sonreí.

-Buenas noche señor Cullen-dijo con su horrible voz nasal, que me recordó como grito esa noche, y grito que era mejor que su esposo, el inútil de Mike Newton.

-Buenas noches Jessica-le dije seductoramente, solo por verla quedarse aire.

Empecé a reír, hasta que llegue al lobby, y mis guardaespaldas me esperaban. Bufe frustrado, no me gustaba que me siguieran a todo lado, pero era el precio por ser un Cullen. Vi a Sam Uley, mi jefe de seguridad, hablando por el intercomunicador, de seguro con Jessica, que le avisa que acababa de bajar.

Decidí hacer algo diferente hoy, por lo que salí por la puerta de atrás, huyendo de todo.

Empecé a caminar por el pequeño parque, era tranquilizante sentirse… normal. Me fui a una parte apartada y escuche un sollozo. Me causo algo ese llanto, era muy fuerte, así que decidí buscar de donde provenía, y me encontré con una chica sentada en una banca, con una graciosa expresión, ya que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, tenía un vaso de helado en la mano. Levanto el rostro al verme observándola, y me fulmino con la mirada pero descubrí que era… bonita.

-Se te perdió algo?-dijo molesta, pero fue gracioso ya que su voz salía entrecortada.

-Estas bien?-pregunte inocentemente y tratando de no reír. Pero ella exploto.

-Por supuesto que no idiota, no ves que estoy llorando!-me grito.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?-que me pasaba, desde cuando yo quería ayudar a una mujer a algo distinto que quitarle la ropa para acostarme con ella. Pero había algo en esta desconocida, que al verla llorar, me hacía sentir mal, me hacía querer protegerla.

-No! No me puedes ayudar, todos los hombres son iguales! Unos cerdos! Y tú eres como ellos…!-se enloqueció, me gritaba.

-Soy un idiota…?-dije irritado.

-Si!-sollozo.

-Hey tranquila…-dije intentando calmarla, y sentándome a su lado.

-No me voy a tranquilizar, mi vida es un asco… Y la culpa es tuya!

-Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estoy embarazada!

O Dios mío, ella está embarazada, pero yo no la recuerdo, esperaba un hijo mío, y yo, no se quién es ella, intente recordarla pero nada, no sabía quién era ella, y tenía un hijo mío…

-Oye-sus sollozos se detuvieron y me miro preocupada, de seguro estaba pálido-Estas bien?-pregunto pasando su mano frente a mis ojos, que miraban a un punto fijo.

-Voy a ser papá…-susurre.

-VES!-grito-Eres como los demás vas a ser papá y estas aquí, en vez de estar con tu embarazada novia!

-Qué?-de que hablaba… Cual embarazada novia?

-Maldito!-grito empujando y haciéndome poner de pie.

-De que hablas cual novia? Yo lamento esto sí? Trataremos de arreglarlo, yo siento… bueno es que no recuerdo tu nombre y la noticia, pero entiéndeme yo no planee esto… Además quien me dice que ese bebe si es mío?-me empecé a alterar.

-De que rayos hablas? Entonces como vas a ser padre?-dijo mirándome como si yo tuviera 6 ojos.

-Pues porque tu estas embarazada…

-Si y eso en que influye en ti?

-No es mío?

-Claro que no es tuyo! Baboso! Si ni siquiera te conozco!-grito. Bueno al menos no era mío.

-Me crees tan… tan… cualquiera…?-dijo llorando de nuevo.

-Pero hace un minuto dijiste que era mi culpa…-ella me confundía.

-Si porque eres hombre, y todos son iguales, además lo con probaste hace un minuto, creías que él bebe era tuyo, y ni siquiera me conoces, lo que prueba que te acuestas con muchas mujeres…-lloraba mucho, seguro se iba a deshidratar.

-Te abandono?-pregunte sentándome de nuevo.

-Sí, el imbécil, me enamoro, me hizo vivir un cuento de hadas, donde la sencilla chica conocía a un príncipe azul. Me acosté con el! Le entregue mi virginidad!-eso era demasiada información-Él era famoso y millonario, y jamás salía conmigo en público, y cuando le preguntaba me decía que era por protegerme, yo pensaba ''Wow, que afortunada, ese chico se preocupa por ti''. Pero no, era que el muy maldito tenia esposa, yo era la amante-sollozo-Me entere del embarazo, y me puse feliz, pensé que al fin podríamos sentar cabeza, no sospechaba nada, él no se quedaba a dormir conmigo, pero pensaba que era porque no quería que la gente sospechara y me comenzara a acosar. Fui a su oficina, me recibió bien, le di la noticia, y se puso histérico, me acuso de serle infiel, dijo que él bebe no era de él, hizo que me sacaran de la empresa. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, fui a su casa, y me recibió su esposa…-lloro más fuerte.

Saque mi pañuelo, y se lo extendí.

-Lo siento-susurre.

-No, no es cierto! Lo dices por lastima-me empezó a gritar de nuevo, y me puse de pie, alejándome de si ira-Me echaron de mi casa, cuando fui a buscar e poyo de mis padres, se sintieron decepcionados de mí, dijeron que no me querían volver a ver, que era una vergüenza, ser la amante, pero yo no lo sabía…-sollozo-no tengo donde ir… Y para colmo… le estoy contando a un extraño mi patética vida, te estoy gritando porque estoy hormonal, y me compre un helado con el único dinero que me quedaba-miro el vaso-y ya se acabó!-sollozo muy fuerte.

Lloraba porque se le acabo el helado? Rompí a reír, y ella me lanzo el vaso vacío.

-No te rías-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento…-dije limpiándome las lágrimas que salieron a causa de la risa.

-No sé qué voy a hacer… me toca humillarme y pedir limosna…-se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ten-le extendí dinero.

-No quiero tu dinero!-y me volvía a gritar.

-Pero…-se levantó enfurecida.

-Eres hombre no aceptare tu dinero, solo si es de una mujer-dijo orgullosa.

-Me discriminas por ser hombre?-pregunte divertido por su actitud.

-No, pero si la limosna no viene de una mujer, no la aceptare…-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Dios mío, que terca y rara eres…-susurre riendo.

-No soy rara-rompió a llorar-Estoy hormonal, tengo un mes de embarazo y ya… me afecta-lloraba como… no sé cómo, pero parecía una cascada.

-Ya nada puede ser peor-sollozo, y en ese momento comenzó a llover. Reí y ella lloro más fuerte, tomo su maleta, que hasta el momento no había visto, y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, ya te burlaste de mi suficiente, vete antes de que cojas un refriado-las lágrimas de empezaron a confundir con la lluvia, ella no tenía donde ir, pero se preocupaba porque yo cogiera un refriado?

-A dónde iras?-pregunte.

-No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá.

-Ven conmigo-de donde salió eso?

-No, ni siquiera te conozco, pero gracias-se dio la vuelta. Me quite el abrigo y lo puse en sus hombro.

-Vamos, por lo menos hoy, ya mañana buscaras algo, es muy tarde, y además está lloviendo…

-No…-siguió llorando.

-Piensa en él bebe…

-Por eso no puedo ir contigo…

-Te daré helado-susurre ya derrotado y sin saber cómo convencerla.

-De fresa y chocolate?-se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Emm… de lo que quieras-dije asombrado, la había convencido con helado?

Llame a Sam, para que nos recogiera, apareció a los segundos.

-Edward, te he dicho que no te me escapes así, me tenía preocupado!-me regaño como si fuera un chiquillo.

-Lo siento Sam… mira-acerque a la chica a mi lado-te presento a…-como se llamaba?

-Isabella Swan, Bella-sonrió y extendió la mano.

-Soy Sam Uley-dijo Sam tomando con gusto la mano de la chica, eso me molesto, no me gustaba que la tocara, por alguna razón.

-Llévanos a casa-gruñí haciendo que se soltaran.

-A casa?-pregunto Sam, puesto que el sabía que nada de mujeres en mi casa, pero este era un caso distinto.

-Si Sam…

El me vio divertido y nos abrió la puerta del auto, Bella me miro extrañada, pero yo solo me limite a hacerla seguir al auto.

Me senté al lado, y el auto arranco.

-Cómo te llamas?-su voz era dulce, pero un poco ronca, imagino que por las lágrimas.

-Oh, lo había olvidado, soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eres quien creo que eres?

-Si…-me fulmino con la mirada.

-Así que eres Edward-me tiro todo lo que tenga falda-Cullen? Ya decía yo que era muy raro que alguien me quisiera ayudar! Para el auto, me quedo aquí!-me grito, vaya que si podía cambiar de humor muy rápidamente.

-Qué te pasa?-pregunte asombrado por su reacción.

-No me voy a quedar contigo, eres un mujeriego y… y… eres como el…-ahora lloraba.

-Oye, yo no estoy casado, ni engaño mujeres, solo ''disfruto mi soltería'' y no me voy a acostar contigo, solo te quiero ayudar…-susera para que se calmara.

-Lo merezco, merezco que Jacob me haya usado, no soy nada…-lloro, de seguro la habían herido mis palabras.

-Jacob?

-El padre de mi bebe-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, si seguía llorando así, iba a queda como uva pasa.

-Jacob Black?-no sé porque ese nombre vino a mi mente, de seguro porque ella dijo quera famoso.

-Lo conoces?-dijo mirándome con unos lindos ojos chocolate.

-Es la competencia de mi compañía, ya decía yo que era un maldito-bufe y me recosté en el asiento. Ella se sonrojo y miro por la ventana en silencio.

Llegamos y la ayude a bajar, salude al portero y me despedí de Sam, quien me guiño un ojo, y yo rodé los míos, entramos y seguimos al ascensor al último piso. Miro mi apartamento maravillada… Y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Te gusta?

-Es muy grande-dijo volteándose y mirándome.

La vi por primera vez, era muy bonita, parecía un Angel, su cabello era caoba, largo y espeso. Su cuerpo era perfecto, en tamaño y estatura, estaba cubierto de un vestido sencillo, pero le daba un aire inocente, se veían su piernas kilométrica y, se marcaban sus senos bien tornados y grandes, no mucho pero perfectos. Su rostro delicado, tenía unos enormes ojos color chocolate que me miraban como cordero, sus pómulos eran como manzanas, rosadas y suaves. Sus labios eran gruesos, y delicados. Ella era perfecta, no era un belleza como la de las chicas con las que yo salía, no era de cuerpo de infarto, rubias, y con prototipo de diosas. Era una belleza exótica, sencilla, pero al fin de todo, era la chica por la que todos babeaban y con la cual sueñas.

Noto que la estaba mirando fijamente y ella estaba incomoda.

-Emm… bueno, voy a preparar tu cuarto, emm… quieres algo?-dije aclarándome la garganta.

-Si-se sonrojo-mencionaste lo del helado…-dijo tímida.

Me reí, y fui a la cocina, y busque el helado y vi que sol había de vainilla.

-Emm… Bella, solo hay de vainilla…-grite desde la cocina.

-No hay de fresa y chocolate?

-No.

No dijo nada, y Salí con el helado, y la encontré llorando.

-Por qué no tienes helado de fresa y chocolate-sollozo.

-Lo siento-dije llegando a su lado preocupado. La abrace y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

-No yo lo siento… es que estoy sensible… debes pensar que soy una loca…

-Tranquila… sabes tengo fresas, puedo hacerte un batido con fresas y helado de vainilla, y le ponemos salsa de chocolate-dije, y ella me miro emocionada.

-Suena delicioso-me sonrió.

Fui a la cocina queriendo matarme, yo nunca había cocinado nada en mi vida, y ahora había ilusionado a la pobre chica con algo que no se preparar ya que tenía que usar una licuadora, y no sabía usarla.

Después de 30 minutos, logre hacer el batido. Salí emocionado y orgulloso de mi mismo. Pero encontré a Bella, recostada en mi sillón, dormida. Me dio ternura verla, deje el vaso, y me acerque a ella. Olía a fresas, y fresias. La tome en brazos, y le lleve a la habitación de huéspedes. Le quite los zapatos, y la arrope, preguntándome que tenía ella, que me hacia vulnerable.

**Bueno, de ustedes depende que siga el Fic, espero les guste, el corto, o mejor dicho un mini-fic.**


	2. Mes a mes

**Edward y Bella, en una historia de amor que nacerá con el tiempo... y el destino**

MES A MES…

Edward, Bella... contra el resto del mundo?

**2 Meses de embarazo…**

-Sam, por favor detente aquí…-dije a lo que el estaciono en auto y se bajó conmigo.

Llegamos a la puerta del almacén, todo estaba decorado en tonos pasteles. Me di la vuelta y note que Sam me veía con burla.

-Qué?-dije irritado.

-Nada Edward, es ''muy normal'' que paremos en una tienda de maternidad… y sobre todo si hay una hermosa chica embarazada viviendo contigo…-dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe.

-Sam…-mi tono fue amenazante y generalmente funcionaba pero ahora solo logro que él se riera.

Caminamos y todavía no sabía que comprar. Hace un mes había logrado convencer a Bella de vivir conmigo, por lo menos hasta que naciera él bebe.

Cogí un suéter para Bella, ya que el que tenía era horrible y estaba viejo.

-Se va a enfadar…-canturreo Sam y lo fulmine con la mirada. Era cierto Bella odiaba los regalos, todavía se rehusaba a vivir conmigo sin ''pagarme'', así que se dedicaba a organizar, limpiar y cocinar (No es que me queje, cocina delicioso), además contra mi voluntad consiguió un trabajo.

-No me digas que no has visto la ropa con la que anda, además pronto se notara el embarazo y la ropa que tiene no le quedara.

Mire mi reloj, y note que faltaban 10 minutos para que Bella saliera de su horrible trabajo en una biblioteca pública.

-Sam, podrías dar la vuelta y…

-Recoger a Bella-interrumpió con una risa.

-Es que el autobús me parece peligroso-me excuse.

Llegamos y me baje a esperarla. Unos minutos después salió, caminaba distraída, tenía frio porque se apretó el horrible suéter. Cuando me vio se detuvo, frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar vacilante.

-Hola Bella-reí por su reacción.

-Edward… que haces aquí?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Vine a recogerte-dije como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño.

-Ya se eso tonto, lo que quiero decir es, por qué?

-Ah, pues, pasaba cerca y, pensé en venir por ti.

-Espero que no sea otra vez la historia del autobús y sus peligros, ni lo del trabajo, porque no planeo renunciar solo porque a ti no te parece que trabaje en mi estado, no significa que…-le puse un dedo en la boca para callarla, porque Dios mío, siempre hablaba mucho.

-Bella, pasaba por aquí.

De tras escuche la risa de Sam.

-Vamos-gruñí.

-Hola Sam… como esta Emily?-pregunto sonriente, mientras yo me enojaba por la confianza que se tenían. En realidad Bella se llevaba bien con todo el bendito mundo, y como no, si ella era adorable.

-Bien, pequeña… ya sabes, los niños siempre la mantienen ocupada…-rio Sam. Nos subimos al auto y la encantadora charla de Sam Y Bella continuo, excluyéndome por completo.

Llegamos al apartamento, que no se parecía en lo absoluto a lo que era un mes antes. Bella lo había transformado, y me gustaba.

-Estoy agotada…-murmuro dejándose caer en el sillón. Cerro los ojos y yo me quede en la puerta observándola.

-Quieres un masaje…-dije juguetón, haciendo que ella abriera de par en par los ojos.

-Edward!-me regaño y yo reí.

-Bueno, ya, me comportare… Y para mostrarte mis sinceras disculpas-le tendí la bolsa.

-Qué es?-pregunto recibiéndola.

-Un obsequio-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que gastes dinero en mí, es mucho lo que haces y…

-Solo ábrelo-la interrumpí.

Lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron con el suéter.

-No debiste…

-Sí, eres mi amiga y quería tener el detalle, además el que tienes me parece detestable, necesitas algo que te abrigue a ti, y al pequeño.

De repente se levantó y me abrazo.

-Gracias, por todo lo que haces por nosotros.

Nos quedamos un rato más abrazados. Ella se removió un poco y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros , nunca en mi vida, había deseado besar a alguien tanto como a Bella en este instante.

-No…-susurro contra mis labios, endulzando mi boca con su delicioso aliento.

Contra mi voluntad me separe, dejando un vacío extraño en mí. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y para intentar calmarme, lejos de su enloquecedora presencia y rechazo.

-Quieres comer algo?-pregunte desde la cocina para restarle importancia a lo sucedido.

-No tengo hambre…-grito de vuelta. Salí molesto y la enfrente.

-No puedes saltarte las comidas…

-Dije que no tengo hambre-refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

-Isabella, en tu estado eso no es bueno. Debes comer saludablemente , por ti y por el bien de la bebe!

-Oye, últimamente he comido bastante bien, y en este instante no quiero comer, no puedes obligarme Edward! Además a este paso voy a terminar como una ballena atascada en una playa y… Espera! Dijiste ''LA'' bebe?-dijo parando el escándalo.

-No vas a quedar como una ballena… y sí, estoy seguro de que es una niña.

-Niña? Y por qué niña?

-Para que se parezca a su mama, igual de hermosa y terca-murmure mirándola como idiota. Me di cuenta de que me miraba como si tuviera 4 cabezas.

-Yo no soy terca-gruño.

-Lo eres-sonreí tranquilo de que, no nos encerráramos de nuevo en un silencio incómodo.

Gruño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bella…-canturree.

-QUE?

-Tengo algo que te va a hacer muy feliz…-dije acercándome a su enojada figura.

-Una golosina me haría feliz, y dudo que tengas una golosina!

-Oh!-murmure dramáticamente-Me has rechazado, hiriendo mis sentimientos! Rompiéndome el corazón!-seguí dramáticamente-Que hare con las galletas con chips de chocolate y fresa que compre para una chica embarazada!

-Galletas!

**3 Meses de embarazo…**

Hoy Bella y yo iríamos a visitar a mi familia, los cuales no tenían ni la menor idea de que tenía una chica embarazada viviendo conmigo. Bella estaba nerviosa, temía que pensaran mal de ella o de mí, no quería causarme problemas, a tal punto que termino aceptando el nuevo ropero que compre para ella.

La verdad también era que su barriguita se notaba un poco, cualquiera diría que en realidad solo engordo un poco de vientre, pero obviamente si no quería que me golpeara mejor me mantendría callado. Moraleja aprendida hace unas semanas: No hacer enfadar a una mujer embarazada y llena de hormonas. Además, con o sin barriguita se veía preciosa, y más con el vestido que llevaba puesto, ya que escondía su vientre, pero enmarcaba sus enormes pechos, que si antes eran generosos, con el embarazo… Edward Cullen! Concéntrate! Ella es tu amiga y está esperando un hijo!

La ayude a bajar del Volvo, que gracias a Dios Sam me dejo conducir, y tome su mano.

-Edward… no me hagas hacer esto… no quiero que…-la corte.

-Bella, les vas a agradar mucho, no te preocupes.

Comencé a trazar círculos en su mano para calmarla. Entramos y mi hermana Alice, nos saltó encima de manera aterradora.

-Hermanito! No creí que vinieras! Es decir… siempre esperamos que viene iras a compartir con tu familia!-hablaba demasiado rápido.

-Ally-la llame tratando de zafarla de mi cuello-Alice me ahogas!

-Oh! Lo siento…-se soltó y miro a Bella, con desconfianza, pensando que tal vez, era otra de mis conquistas, pero creo que por su mente paso lo mismo que por la mía cuando conocí a Bella: Ella era diferente.

-Oh lo lamento que grosera fui-sonrió-Soy Alice la hermana favorita de Eddie!

-Mucho gusto… soy Bella Swan-dijo tímidamente, sonrojada y sonriendo.

-Alice eres mi única hermana-rodee los ojos, y tome a Bella de la cintura para entrar.

-Eddie! Hermanito menor!-grito Emmett perturbadoramente igual que Alice.

-Hola En!-salude.

-Vaya… quien es esta preciosa chica?-dijo mirando a Bella, a lo que yo gruñí.

-Emmett!-regaño Rosalie.

-Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti cariño, pero admite que la amiga de Edward es realmente linda!-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Edward!-exclamaron mis padres al verme.

-Oh! Querido no pensé que vendrías… no sabes lo mucho que me alegro!-dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-Oh veo que trajiste compañía-dijo sonriéndole maternalmente a Bella.

-Si…-dije apenado por las sonrisas de todos-Ella es Bella Swan, es… una amiga-dije mirándola.

-Oh… ella es la famosa Bella!-rio mi padre, el único con el que había hablado de ella. Bueno no exactamente, solo le había dicho que había la había conocido y que… y que me gustaba.

-Cómo es que le dijiste a papa sobre Bella y a mí no?-gruño Alice cruzando sus brazos.

-Déjame verte!-susurro mi padre feliz acercándose a Bella-Pero si Edward no mintió en lo absoluto… eres una belleza!

-Papa…-murmure sonrojado.

-Gracias señor Cullen.

-Oh nada de señor… llámame Carlisle.

-Bueno al parecer tenías a esta preciosura escondida… ven linda, déjame saludarte como se debe-sonrió mi madre.

Me hice a un lado para ver como mi familia la hacían sentir en casa, y ella les sonreía cómodamente. La vi y entendí que ella pertenecía allí, a mi mundo.

De pronto una gritería infantil surgió… mis sobrinos.

-Tío Edward!-gritaron a coro Alec y Jane(Los gemelos de Alice y Jasper), Lillian(La pequeña copia de Rosalie) y Riley(El pequeño de Emmett y Rose).

Inmediatamente se colgaron de mí.

-Vaya Edward, sí que tienes encanto con los niños!-se burló Jasper que entraba a la sala donde estábamos.

-Hola Jazz-dije sarcásticamente.

El almuerzo siguió, y Alice tenia agobiada a Bella con cuentos de ser amigas por siempre. Me levante para llevar mi plato y el de Bella a la cocina, y sentí que mi madre me siguió con los demás platos.

-Esa chica es encantadora.

-Lo es-dije sonriente.

-Tenemos fresas?-pregunte.

-Fresas? Y para que las quieres?

-Bueno a Bella le gustan y pensé que tal vez…-me detuve al ver que me miraba con una sonrisa enorme y una ceja levantada.

-Qué?

-Te gusta!

-Mama… ella es solo una amiga.

-Desde cuando una mujer y tu pueden ser amigos?

-Desde que la conocí…-murmure.

-Cuantos meses tiene?

-Tres…-respondí automáticamente, y no me llevo si no unos segundos entender que se dio cuenta del embarazo de Bella. Rayos!-Como … como fue que…?-pregunte patéticamente,

-Oh cariño, yo tuve 3 hijos, además se el brillo en sus ojos. Tiene apetito. Y, hay que decir que tú eres muy obvio…

-Yo?

-Si querido, tu, cuando ella toca su vientre, tú la miras para rectificar que todo esté bien, tratas de que no se esfuerce, se levante o mueva un dedo.

-Yo…-no sabía que decir.

-Así que, fue una de tus aventuras y termino con consecuencia…

-NO! Dios mama! No como crees…?

-Entonces?-pregunto, pero algo me decía que su instinto materno ya le había dicho lo que en realidad ocurría.

-Ella es solo una amiga, la conca hace 3 meses, estaba sola… y…

Mi hermano llego a la cocina interrumpiendo ruidosamente.

-Mama! Bella no sabe si Edward y ella se quedaran a cenar! Oblígalos a quedarse!-refunfuño como un niño de 4 años.

-Oh Edward, se quedarán a cenar verdad?

-No creo mama, el viaje es en auto es agotador, y además mi casa está muy lejos…

-Nada de eso! Se quedaran aquí a dormir!-dijo firmemente.

Me escabullí, escapando del cuestionario de mi madre, y vi que Bella, trataba de poner atención a mis sobrinos, pero sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Sabía que el embarazo la tenía agotada, y Bella dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras yo para mi vergüenza, la admiraba mientras soñaba.

-Tía Bella… mira!-decía Alec emocionado. Me conmovió que la llamaran tía, y sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Estas cansada?-susurre en su oído.

-No… es solo que…-un bostezo la interrumpió.

-Vamos, te llevare a que descanses un poco.

-No, tu familia…

-No les importara, además debes descansar, ya que mi madre ha exigido que nos quedáramos a cenar y a dormir.

-Dormir? Aquí?

-Sí, no te preocupes…-la hice levantar y la arrastre escaleras arriba, a mi antigua habitación.

-Wow… esta era tu habitación?-dijo mientras veía con curiosidad los objetos que rodearon mi infancia y adolescencia.

-Si…

-Es linda-sonrió mientras yo le ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos.

-Descansa, te despertare para la cena… y creo que te esperan unas suculentas fresas…-dije arropándola mientras se ponía cómoda.

-Que fue lo que te ocurrió?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

Me senté en la cama y la mire confundido. Ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió, haciendo que yo lo hiciera también. Detestable?

-Que fue lo que paso para que te convirtiera en un mujeriego detestable?-bromeo.

-Yo…-tome aire esperando el rencor, pero nunca llego, solo estaba la paz que Bella me deba.

-Tu cuñada Rosalie, dijo algo de ''Carmen''…-dijo con drama fingido haciéndome reír.

-Era mi novia de toda la vida, desde el instituto, a mi familia nunca le agradó mucho pero respetaban mi relación…

-Tu familia es encantadora…-murmuro somnoliento, poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Les agradas…

-Y ellos a mi… continua.

-Bueno, cuando finalizamos la universidad, decidí dar el siguiente paso… matrimonio.

-Vaya… no te imagino

Comencé a jugar con su hermoso cabello, alejándolo de su rostro.

-Me rechazo… trate de que fuera romántico y ella simplemente dijo ''Lo de nosotros no era enserio Edward, solo nos hacíamos compañía, no creas que porque tus padres se enamoraron desde el instituto, a nosotros nos pasaría lo mismo… además el matrimonio y yo no vamos de la mano…''.

-Eso fue cruel-dijo ella mientras yo recorría su rostro.

-Fue cruel, y sincera… bueno casi, ya que a los meses de dejarme se casó con un apuesto empresario llamado Garrett.

-Entonces como fue sincera?

-No estábamos enamorados… y descubrí que mi destino no era encontrar a la mujer de mi vida en el instituto.

-Así que dolido te volviste lo que eres…

-Sí, pero poco a poco entendí que no era el momento, y que no había amor, solo me sentí humillado y tonto.

Me levante, para dejarla dormir pero su voz me detuvo.

-Ya la encontraste?

-A quién?-pregunte mirándola.

-A la mujer de tu vida?-sonreí mientras la veía cerrar los ojos.

-Creo que si…-murmure y bese su mejilla.

Salí sonriente del cuarto, pero se me borro la sonrisa cuando llegue a la sala, y todos me esperaban en la sala con preguntas saliendo de sus ojos. Suspire y me dispuse a enfrentarlos.

-Eddie… es momento de explicaciones-se burló Emmett.

-No me digas Eddie!-gruñí.

-Bueno, ahora comienza…-dijo Alice saltando en su asiento.

-La conocí hace 3 meses…-y comencé el relato desde mi huida de Sam, su llanto y estancia conmigo.

-Vaya, ahora salvas damiselas…-dijo Rosalie riendo.

-Edward…-dijo mi madre alentándome al resto.

-Bella está embarazada-solté.

-Vamos a ser tíos!-gritaron Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

-Bajen la voz que Bella está durmiendo!-rio mi padre asombrado, creyendo obviamente al igual que el resto que él bebe era mío, pero para mí desgracia… no era así.

-Dejen de saltar que ya son tíos… Alice tienes a los hijos de Emmett y viceversa-bufe molesto.

-Bueno… pero ahora tu…-corte a Jasper antes de que continuara.

-No es mío-musite y el silencio reino.

-O sea que…-mi mama me miraba confundida.

Y allí les conté todo, desde Black, hasta mi vida viviendo con Bella.

-Espera..-dijo papa-O sea que si es solo tu amiga… pero si tú me dijiste que te gustaba.

-Y me gusta-escuche como las mueres Cullen, suspiraban complicidad-Y el hecho de que esté embarazada no me molesta, al contrario me hace… quererla más, y me hace ilusionarme la idea de… bueno la idea de tener un bebe.

Alice chillo emocionada y me abrazo.

-Oh Edward… estas dispuesto a cuidar de ella con su bebe…

-No creen que es una estupidez?-pregunte temeroso.

-No Edward… al contrario es algo maravilloso-dijo Rosalie.

-Oh… voy a ser abuela de nuevo!-dijo mi madre feliz.

-Eso espero mama… pero Bella, bueno ella por el momento acepta mi amistad… y no sabe que a mi ella… bueno me gusta.

-O sea que ella no te corresponde?-dijo Emmett triste.

-No… si… no se… Bueno a veces ella pareciera que si me quisiera como algo más, pero creo que es lo del embarazo lo que la asusta…

-Dale tiempo Edward… -murmuro Jasper.

-Los quiero mucho y aprecio lo que hacen por mi… y por ellos-dije refiriendo a Bella y al bebe.

La hora de la cena llego con una adormilada Bella. Mi hermana soltó el hecho de su embarazo, y Bella pareció sorprendida, pero cuando todos la comenzaron a felicitar y alabarla vi como la felicidad la invadió.

-Ya sabes si es niño o niña?-pregunto papa.

-Oh no… lo sabré hasta el próximo mes.

-Oh si es niña debes llamarla Alice-dijo mi hermana orgullosa.

-Va a ser niña-dije riendo-y se llamara Isabella como su madre…

-Oh no… será niño y se llamara Edward… y le diremos Eddie Junior!-rio Emmett.

-Emmett-gruñí y Bella rio.

-Si es niña pensaba ponerle Elizabeth-y de repente el sobre nombre Lisie vino a mí con una sonrisa. Si, tendremos una pequeña Lizzie!

-Pero si es niño… no sé qué nombre ponerle…-murmuro.

-Oh… enserio no le quieres poner Edward o Emmett?-pregunto Rosalie, y Bella negó divertida.

-Porque mi nombre?-pregunte.

-Es bonito cariño…-dijo mi madre tiernamente-Eres mi Edward Anthony…

-Te llamas Anthony?-pregunto Bella emocionada.

-Si…

-Oh ese nombre me gusta… Anthony!

-Oh creo que ya tienes un nombre-dijo Jasper.

-Si… si es niño será Tony…-dijo Bella acariciando su vientre.

**4 Meses de embarazo…**

Hoy confirmaríamos que Bella tendría una pequeña Elizabeth. Entramos a la sala y la doctora nos saludó y la hizo pasar, pero ella se aferró a mi mano, llevándome con ella.

La llevaron detrás de una cortina, y cuando salió tenia puesta una bata, la mire embolsado, mientras ella se recostaba en la camilla.

Hubo un momento incómodo cuando la doctora hizo el ''cheque'', y estaba literalmente con sus manos metidas dentro de Bella. La vi y ella estaba sonrojada.

Luego la doctora, que se llamaba Kate, levanto la bata dejando ver la pancita de Bella, era preciosa…

Esparció un extraño gel, que Bella sintió frio. Me acerque y tome su mano.

-Bueno… aquí está la cabecita… sus manos… todo parece estar bien…-decía mientras se vea una borrosa imagen… rayos! Esa mujer era una bruja si veía algo en la imagen…

Pero de repente todo cambio.

-Esa es la carita, todavía falta formación, pero se ve la nariz y…

La doctora hablaba de su rostro, y realmente se veía y reconocía maravillosamente.

-Parece un pequeño extraterrestre…-pensé, pero cuando sentí la mirada enfurecida de Bella y de la doctora Kate, entendí que había pensado en voz alta.

-Quiero decir… se ve lindo y… y…

Decidí callarme.

-Bueno, quieres saber si será niño o niña?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo Bella sonriente.

-Bueno… están decorando el cuarto para una princesita o un futbolista?-dijo tratando de ver en la ecografía.

Bella rio, porque aún no habíamos hecho gran cosa en la habitación del bebe… ya que esperábamos saber el sexo, y Alice se enloquecería si supiera que habíamos tomado decisiones sin ella.

-Bueno, felicitaciones, esperan un sano niño!-Bella lloro emocionado, mientras yo sentía que una dicha me invadía… Era un pequeño, que llevaría mi nombre.

-Pensé que estarías decepcionado?-dijo Bella incorporándose, ya que la doctora nos había dado intimidad.

-No… esperaba una niña, pero, ahora que sé que es niño estoy encantado!

-Bueno, esperamos un niño!-rio Bella.

-Si… lo esperamos-sonreí por el plural.

-Bueno Cullen, déjame vestir, porque me llevaras a comer galletas de fresa!

-Por qué?

-Por qué no olvido tu ''Parece un extraterrestre''!

**5 Meses de embarazo…**

Bella se veía encantadora con ese overol de jean que resaltaba su abultado vientre, cuya sensación que me recorría cada vez que nos abrazábamos y chocaba con mi vientre era maravillosa.

Estábamos terminando de pintar el cuarto de Tony, era con temática de dinosaurios.

Bueno la verdad es que habíamos tenido una guerra de pintura, y ambos éramos un desastre.

-Estoy agotada… y tengo hambre-dijo Bella sentándose.

-Te preparare chocolate caliente…-dije saliendo.

-Edward…. Enserio no te molesta compartir tu cama?-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Bella, somos amigos… no me voy a aprovechar de ti…-bromee.

-Tonto-rio ella-Pero, estas seguro de querer dormir conmigo… tal vez te incomode… y…

-Bella, te has quedado dormida encima mío viendo televisivos… no es que sea diferente-la verdad es que había retrasado la compra de una cama para ella, y la remodelación de un nuevo cuarto, ya que el de ella ahora era de Tony, solo porque quería estar con ella.

-Ve a cambiarte…-dije besando su nariz.

La noche llego, y Bella se acostó un tanto lejos de mí. Me acosté y la acerque.

-Te quiero Bella…

-Edward, sabes que yo también, pero no es el momento…-susurro sabiendo yo de que hablaba.

-Lo sé, no te quiero presionar, si ahora podemos ser amigos lo seremos, y esperaremos a él bebe juntos…-dije abrazando su barriguita.

-Gracias por todo…

De repente Tony hizo acto de presencia y pego una patadita.

-Sentiste eso?-preguntamos emocionados al tiempo.

**6 Meses de embarazo…**

Para mi desgracia, me encontraba a las 3:00am en un supermercado porque a Bella se le antojo un fondue de chocolate con fresas… y yo como el tonto enamorado que soy, estaba haciendo fila en pijama, restregándome mis cansados ojos.

Por qué rayos estaba lleno el lugar?

-Antojos?-pregunto un hombre mayor sonriéndome en la fila.

-Emm… si-respondí somnoliento.

-Recuerdo cuando mi querida Isabella estaba viva…

-Disculpe?-pregunte asombrado.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me hago a la idea de que ya haya dejado este mundo, pero sé que pronto me reuniré con ella… mi amor… Isabella.

-Así se llama mi… mi…-que era Bella mío?

-Oh… que coincidencia…

-Perdone la pregunta… pero que hace aquí a esta hora?

-Mi hija está embarazada… y su esposo está de viaje.

-Lamento lo de su esposa…-musite.

-Sí, fue triste, pero sé que me está cuidando, y que yo debo estar un tiempo más aquí, por nuestros hijos… recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada, le daban unos antojos extraños, como pepinillos con mostaza, y carne con cerezas picadas… Y también le gustaban las cosas que no se conseguían, como paletas de un color, sabor, textura y tamaños específicos…-rio con un agradable brillo.

Recordé la manera en la que Bella me despertó… un tanto tímida, y cuando hice cara de ''ESTAS LOCA?'' se resignó, pero minutos después rompió a llorar, haciéndome sentir mal, mientras me ponía una chaqueta para salir.

Al fin me atendió la cajera, y cuando salí, el hombre me grito…

-Cuídala y quiérela mucho muchacho… sé que se aman… y eso es sufriente por siempre…

**7 Meses de embarazo…**

-Estas muy cansada?-pregunte al verla llegar agotada de su trabajo.

-Si… en este momento me duele todo… los pies, la espalda… la cabeza…

-Ven…-dije descargando mis cosas y las suyas, ya que la había ido a recoger… como todos los días…

-A donde me llevas…?

-Te daré un masaje…

La hice sentarse en la cama y tome un frasco de crema con olor a fresa, me senté detrás de ella y comencé a untarla en su cuello mientras masajeaba.

Bella suspiraba, y estaba seguro que era por lo que nuestro tacto provocaba… una explosión de placer.

-Quítate la cañista…-ordene. Ella lo hizo quedando en sostén, mientras yo me atrevía a ir lejos.

Su piel era suave y perfecta, bese su hombro y ella se recargo en mi pecho. Puse las manos en su barriguita y ella las cubrió con las suyas.

Nos quedamos allí, abrazados, escuchando nuestros latidos y respiraciones.

-Te quiero mucho Edward…-murmuro, moviendo su rostro y besando mi cuello.

-No sabes cuándo adoro, oírte decir eso…-dije besando su cabeza.

Tony pateo donde estaba mi mano.

Me di la vuelta, quedando frente a Bella, y me acerque a su vientre.

-Hola mi pequeño… me extrañaste hoy?-pregunte poniendo mi mano a lo que el respondió con una patada. Bella rio, ya que siempre era así… yo le hablaba y el respondía.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces…-dije emocionado abrazándola, mientras ella se dejaba envolver.

**8 Meses de embarazo… **

Hoy Bella, vendría a recogerme, ya que iríamos a almorzar unas deliciosas hamburguesas que le había prometido la noche anterior.

Sam entro a mi oficina.

-Edward… querías verme?

-Oh si Sam… emm… iremos a almorzar fuera, Bella viene para acá.

-Bueno, entonces preparare el auto.

-Sam…-lo llame cuando iba saliendo.

-Como sigue Emily?-pregunte sabiendo que recientemente habían descubierto que tenía leucemia… Sam estaba devastado. Los doctores la tenían en tratamientos(Los cuales Sam no sabía que yo pagaba) y decían que estaban alagando su vida, solo unos años más, ya que era seguro que moriría. Era horrible.

-Bien Edward… ya sabes, de momento que está en el tratamiento los niños están con su abuela.

-Y los niños como se lo tomaron?

-Los mayores, Paul y Claire, están afectados, pero Quill, Embry y Jared(Los tresillos de 4 años) no entienden bien lo que sucede… y las pequeña Rebecca solo tiene unos meses de nacida.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo Sam… si quieres tomarte unos días y…

-No Edward… no pararemos la vida que llevamos, Emily no lo quiere, quiere vivir bien, ser madre y estar con nosotros feliz, hasta el último minuto. Pero te lo agradezco.

Me levante y lo abrace, sintiéndome afectado por su dolor.

-Bella quiere que vayan a cenar con nosotros…-dije un tanto más calmado.

-Cómo vas con Bella?-pregunto sonriéndome.

-Igual… ella no dice que si, por miedo… no lo hemos hablado pero veo en sus ojos el temor de que yo le haga lo mismo que ese imbécil, o que no quiera a Tony… lo cual es absurdo, no ha nacido y ya lo amo…

-No… ella tiene miedo del mujeriego Edward Cullen, tiene miedo de que la dejes por una mujer como con las que salías… exuberantes y rubias.

-Las prefiero morenas, y yo no la dejaría…

-Eso lo saben todos señor enamorado.

-No te burles…

-Oh Edward… admite que es divertido! Creo que la falta de sexo te afecta a el genio…

-Quien dice que me hace falta sexo?-pregunte irritado.

-Por favor…-rio-Desde que la conociste hace 8 meses no has mirado a ninguna otra mujer que no sea tu castaña embarcada… Además no me negaras que no volviste a salir a ninguna fiesta, por el contrario te quedas en casa… y puedo asegurar que todas las noches desde hace 8 meses, Bella ha estado contigo.

-Sam… el auto!-gruñí a lo que el rio y salió dejando la puerta abierta.

Vi que casi era hora de ver a Bella, por lo que me levante de la silla y fui a mi baño privado a asearme un poco, cuando escuche la horrible voz de Jessica.

-El señor Cullen no dijo nada respecto a esperarla señorita…-decía con desprecio.

-Swan… Bella Swan-respondió Bella.

-Si como sea, ya le dije que no va a pasar…

-Bueno pero por lo menos podría decirle que estoy aquí…?

-Lo siento pero me dio órdenes de no molestarlo-Que yo jamás había dicho eso?

Iba a salir a defender a mi chica, pero la voz de Bella me detuvo.

-Escucha… Edward y yo tenemos planeado un almuerzo… y como notaras no es que pueda aguantar mucho sin comer…

-Mire señorita, llamare a seguridad, además por esta oficina ya han pasado mujeres como usted. Y créame que a el señor Cullen… no le interesan. Además todas saben que el usa protección, así que ese bebe no es del… no trate de engañarlo, saldrá perdiendo. Si no es más, retírese!-la iba a matar… como se atrevía, pero como siempre Bella salió a defenderse.

-Veo que sabe por experiencia propia lo de Edward?-dijo Bella burlándose.

-Como vera si… -respondió altanera.

-Me lo imagine-rio-Podría PORFAVOR decirle que Bella Swan, su amiga, y especifico no amante, está aquí…

-Ya le dije que no!

-Mire… me teléfono móvil se descargó o si no le juro que le llamaría yo misma y le avisaría…

-Dios santo mujer! Llamare a seguridad…

-Edward me las va a pagar cuando llegue a la casa!-gruño Bella. Reí de seguro estaba enfurecida.

-Oh… por favor! No solo es una embustera que lo quiere amarrar con un bebe de otro… si no que es mentirosa! Todos saben que Edward Cullen vive solo y no lleva mujeres a su casa!

-Ya le dije que no soy ''una de esas mujeres'' soy su amiga!

-Jessica que sucede?-la voz de Sam sonó.

-Gracias a Dios… Sam acompaña a esta mujer fuera del edificio.

-Bella?

-Hola Sam…

-La conoces?-pregunto mi EX secretaria.

-Ella vive con Edward… es una amiga cercana, por supuesto que la conozco, Jessica.

-Pero…- Jessica no sabía que decir.

-Oh tu eres Jessica Stanley-dijo Bella-la mujer que llama ebria a la madrugada rogándole a Edward por sexo… claro como no reconocí tu voz.

Me quede perplejo, Bella acababa de vejarse?

Era cierto… Jessica llamo un par de veces ebria y dejo un mensaje en la contestadora en la cual recordaba la noche que habíamos pasado y rogaba por más.

Bella se había molestado, pero al final se empezó a reír. Yo estaba avergonzado, es decir, eso fue antes, yo ya no era… el mismo.

Molesto decidí salir de la oficina y enfrentar a Jessica, la cual estaba roja de ira.

-Cariño… que haces aquí. Te dije que me avisar tan pronto llegaras?-dije inocentemente.

-Oh… solo me detuve a charlar con Jessica… tu secretaria.

-Bueno… vamos a comer que muero de hambre-dije pasando una brazo por su cintura.

Me voltee y mire a Jessica con advertencia, ella entendió lo que pasaría a mi regreso.

**9 Meses de embarazo…**

Bella estaba exhausta, se quejaba de dolor en los pies, y como no, si su barriguita era enorme!

Mi madre, mi cuñada y mi hermana, la habían llevado de compras, y eso la agoto aún más.

-Bella la comida esta lista…-la llame cuando serví los pancakes con fresas.

Se sentó y charlamos de nuestros días, de mi trabajo, de mi búsqueda de secretaria.

Ella se levantó rápidamente.

-Me siento rara… creo que mejor iré a descansar.

Se fue a la habitación, y yo ordene la cocina, me dirigí también a la habitación, y cuando entre se estaba cambiando.

-Edward!-me regaño poniéndose el bonito camisón blando rápidamente.

-Lo siento…-musite sonrojado.

Ella se sentó en la cama gruñendo.

-Parezco una elefante…

-No…-dije acercándome a ella y haciéndola poner de pie-Eres hermosa…

Acaricie su rostro, recorriendo sus pómulos, su nariz… y finalmente sus labios.

-Edward…-murmuro suavemente.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y me acerque lentamente… nuestro labios se rozaron y mil descargas me recorrieron.

Ella se alegó bruscamente con una extraña mueca, era temor, dolor y sorpresa.

La mire detenidamente y lo note!

Había roto fuente! Era la hora de conocer a mi pequeño Tony!

**Chicas, lamento muchísimo la ausencia… saben que los estudios son complicados, pero gracias a Dios ya termine por este año y termine bien.**

**Bueno salí hace 2 semanas pero realmente necesitaba un descanso (Y ver amanecer).**

**Volví lista para subir los últimos capítulos de Cásate conmigo… Para seguir con Hospedada en tu corazón y Lo que nos unió… Y tengo varios One-shot que espero que lean!**

**También viene mis nuevas historias y quiero que voten por cual quieren primero.**

**1-Formando una familia.**

**2-La Bella y el Nerd.**

**Ustedes deciden espero sus votos.**

**Bueno espero les guste el capítulo de Fresa y Chocolate, como sabrán el titulo se da porque a lo largo del Fic, esos dos sabores siempre estar presentes para Edward.**

**Bueno, también quiero que si me quieren dejar un review (Lo cual me encantaría) me dijeran que mes del embarazo de Bella les gusto más.**

**Besos, y nos leemos pronto…**


	3. Sus ojos Tus ojos

**Edward y Bella, en una historia de amor que nacerá con el tiempo... y el destino**

SUS OJOS... TUS OJOS

Oh-oh has entrado en labor de parto!

-Edward... apresúrate!-gruño Bella desde el asiento trasero.

-Cariño no puedo cambiar los semáforos telepáticamente-gruñí yo también.

-MUEVETE!-me grito ella en cuanto el semáforo cambio.

La verdad es que estaba realmente asustado, y hecho de que Bella estuviera de alguna manera sufriendo, me atormentaba. Cada vez que gemía o jadeaba de dolor, me alteraba mas.

-Dios mio… me voy a partir en dos…-se quejo de nuevo.

-Respira… todo va a estar bien Bella, solo respira y trate de calmarte…-susurre

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE IDIOTA! TRATA DE METER UNA SANDIA EN UN AGUJERO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN MALDITO LIMON! ME ESTA DOLIENDO DEMASIADO!

Mejor me callaba, realmente ella estaba alterada.

Llegamos al hospital y la ayude a bajar del auto… ella estaba doblada del dolor y se aferro a mi brazo demasiado fuerte.

-Dios bendito! Juro que no vuelvo a acostarme con ningún hombre… malditos infelices que tienen esperma! –estaba pálida y enfadada, tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír, de las incoherencias que decía.

Entramos al hospital y yo realmente estaba anonadado. Sentaron a Bella en una silla de ruedas mientras ella se quejaba y tocaba su vientre.

-No me dejes…-susurro con voz quebrada, y con mirada asustada.

-Nunca mi amor… solo voy a llenar unos papeles y a llamar a mis padres…

-Promételo…-dijo ella seguido de un quejido.

-Te lo prometo… iré contigo en unos momentos-y se la llevaron, dejándome asustado y confundido.

Llame a casa, mientras llenaba el papeleo del ingreso de Bella al hospital.

-Tranquilo Edward… vamos para allá-dijo mi madre.

No podía estar tranquilo… Bella iba a tener a nuestro bebe… hoy conocería a mi pequeño Tony.

Tome aire y trate de relajarme para ir con Bella.

-Señor Cullen?-dijo una de las enfermeras que se había llevado a Bella.

-Si?-dije, sintiéndome un idiota, pero como no… me encontraba anonadado y todavía no podía creer, que Bella en realidad estaba en labor de parto.

-Su esposa esta por aquí… sígame.-dijo dándose la vuelta para que yo la siguiera. Mi esposa, ella creía que Bella era mía… suspire triste. Que no daría yo, por estar casado con mi hermosa castaña de ojos chocolatosos y risa dulce como la fresa.

Entre y Bella ya estaba en la camilla canalizada y conectada a un monitor. Tenia una bata blanca y con puntos. Me miro y me dedico una sonrisa suave y una mirada cargada de miedo.

Me acerque a ella y tome su mano suavemente. Mi esposa… pensé de nuevo, maravillándome de su belleza.

-Lamento haberte gritado…-murmuro cerrando los ojos fuertemente y apretando los labios, de seguro, teniendo una contracción.

-No pasa nada amor, sé que tienes miedo al igual que yo, pero todo saldrá bien… yo estaré con ustedes-dije poniendo mi mano sobre su vientre.

De repente un horrible hombre, de aspecto sucio y descuidado con cabello grasoso entro en la habitación.

-Isabella…-saludo con voz rasposa-Soy el doctor Eric Yorkie… voy a atender tu parto-dijo el desgraciado ignorándome, y viendo a Bella con una repulsiva lujuria.

Por todos los cielos! Estaba a punto de dar a luz! Maldito cerdo!

-Bueno… acomódate y abre las piernas… voy a revisar que todo este en orden.

Sobre mi cadáver iba a mirar la… esa parte de Bella.

-Disculpe doctor Yorkie, permítame me presento… Soy Edward Cullen-dije extendiendo mi mano la cual tomo antipáticamente.

-Es su esposo?-pregunto a Bella ignorándome.

-No…-jadeo ella.

-Entiendo…-susurro para si mismo y luego mi miro-Señor Cullen, como no es NADA de la señorita, le pido el favor se retire-su sonrisa altanera me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Si para usted el hecho de que ese bebe sea mi hijo es ''NADA'', tomando en cuenta quien soy, le pido que respete a mi mujer, a mi hijo y a mi. No me voy a ir…

-De acuerdo-dijo con molestia por mi amenaza.

Se volteo y camino hacia Bella, para ''revisarla''. Rápidamente me moví, y le impedí el paso.

-Preferiría que la atendiera alguien mas…-gruñí.

-Disculpe?-pregunto con altanería-La atenderé yo… a eso vine y eso hare… ahora apártese.

-Edward?-Bella había notado nuestra discusión.

-No se va a acercar a ella…-gruñí.

-Soy medico y es mi trabajo! Apártese!-gruño el, haciendo que una enfermera ya mayor, entrara.

-Que sucede?-pregunto mirando mal a el doctorcito.

-Ese hombre no atenderá a mi es… a Bella-dije con enojo.

-Me discrimina por ser hombre?-pregunto con burla.

-No, pero usted tiene otras intenciones! Maldito pervertido!

-Doctor… lo mejor es que se retire-le dijo la enfermera conteniendo la risa.

-No te metas Zafrina!

-Doctor… el esposo de la paciente desean ser atendidos por alguien mas…

-De preferencia mujer-interrumpí ganándome una sonrisa de la mujer y un gruñido por parte de Bella.

-No están casados!

-Doctor!-gruño la mujer-Ese no es su problema… por favor retírese!

Este lo hizo de mala gana.

-Idiota-gruño Bella.

-Lo siento señor Cullen…

-No se preocupe-dije-ahora podría llamar a la doctora Kate Denali…

-Con gusto-dijo sonriendo.

Al principio no lo entendí, pero contados los segundos, supe que había hecho una escena de celos.

-Bravo Edward… por tu culpa me esta doliendo…

-No es mi culpa Bella.

-Si lo es! El doctor me iba a atender!

-Sobre mi cadáver ese idiota te atenderá!-una contracción se hizo presente y cerro los ojos fuertemente gimiendo.

-Edward…?!-dijo con voz jadeante. Me acerque a ella y retire un mechón de su frente.

-Respira hondo Bella… todo va a salir bien…

-No… júrame, que cuando salgas de aquí… vas a ir directo a matar a Jacob Black por hacerme esto…

-Bella, cálmate tesoro...

-No! Júralo!-grito debido a otra contracción.

-Esta bien, lo juro, pero tranquilízate…

-Buenas noches-saludo la dictara Kate poniéndose unos guantes.

-Doctora, gracias al cielo esta aquí!-suspiro Bella.

-Bueno, creo que me solicitaron especialmente, y por nada del mundo me perdería el nacimiento de este bebe.

Reviso a Bella, y yo de nuevo tuve que darme la vuelta sonrojado. Era incomodo verla mirando… las cosas de Bella.

-Bueno, todo esta perfecto, pero no has dilatado por completo, esperaremos una media hora, si no tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta… Creo que no será el caso, ya que a pesar de ser primeriza, vas bastante rápido.

Después de eso se fue, Bella gemía, pero estaba tranquila de que todo fuera bien.

Minutos depuse, TODA la familia entro, gritando emocionados, alterándome.

-Bella al fin conocernos a mi sobrinito!-grito Alice.

-Alice baja la voz!-la reprendió mi padre.

-ES CIERTO ALICE ERES MUY RUIDOSA!-grito Emmett , ganándose un golpe de Rosalie.

-Chicos por favor… -intervino mama-Están alterando a Bella…

-Créeme… no lo esta tanto como Alice cuando nacieron Alec y Jane, ese día me pidió el divorcio-Jasper y sus comentarios intelectuales! Dios!

-Mami tengo hambre-gimió Riley.

-Ya va a nacer nuestro primito?-chillo Jane, igual que su madre.

-A tía Bella le dure mucho?

-Como se hacen los bebes?!

Dios mio, los hijos de mis hermanos heredaron lo ruidoso!

-Edward por amor a Dios! SACALOS!-gimió Bella desesperada.

Le sonreí tranquilizándola y me dirigí a mi familia con cansancio.

-Familia, Bella y yo agradecemos su apoyo, pero por favor, podrían silenciosamente retirarse y esperar en la sala de afuera…

-Edward tiene razón, mejor esperemos afuera…-dijo mi padre guiándolos a todos a la salida.

-Que te mejores tía Bella!-gritaron a coro mis… nuestros sobrinos.

Me voltee para observarla.

-Lamento eso…-murmure.

-No lo hagas… en realidad aprecio su preocupación, solo que… ahora no.

Me senté a su lado apoyándola, ella se sentó y yo acaricie su espada.

-Tengo miedo…-dijo con voz llorosa.

-Tranquila, sé que es asustador, pero todo saldrá bien, no te dejare sola, ni ahora ni nunca…-me observo fijamente antes de besar mi frente.

-No me alcanzara la vida, para pagarte lo que haces por mi…

-Solo te pido una cosa Bella… y lo sabes perfectamente.

-Edward…-antes de terminar una contracción fuerte la interrumpió-Llama a la doctora!

Salí disparado buscándola. Cuando la localice ella corrió de inmediato a cambiarse y a llamar a un batallón de enfermeras. En el pasillo me encontré con mi familia.

-Ya se encuentra en labor de parto…-jadee por la carrera.

-Al fin serás padre!-dijo orgulloso Emmett golpeando amistosamente mi espalda.

-Felicidades Edward… ser padre es lo mejor de este mundo-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Seré abuela!-grito mi madre emocionada.

-Corre Edward… ella te necesita!-dijo mi padre riendo por mi cara de susto.

Mire a mi familia por ultima vez, Alice y Rosalie tenían a los niños adormilados en sus regazos sonriéndome, mientras mis padres y los chicos estaban de pie junto a mi.

-Los quiero…-susurre antes de ir con Bella.

Cuando entre la tenían casi sentada en la camilla, con las piernas abiertas, me observo y su rostro lleno de miedo. Corrí a su lado y tome su mano, la cual sin piedad estrangulo la mía, pero fue lo que menos me importo.

-Puja Bella…-dijo la doctora, a lo que Bella respondió con un quejido, mientras pujaba.

Así pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales Bella se empapo en sudor, mi mano casi pierde la circulación y la doctora dijo algo que paro mi respiración por un momento…

-Bella… puja por ultima vez, ya casi sale…-y así lo hizo.

Segundos después un llanto infantil inundo la habitación.

La doctora alzo al bebe y nos lo mostro, y juro que sentí que no necesitaba nada mas en mi vida… era hermoso.

-Felicidades papas… Edward?-me llamo la doctora sacándome de mi ensoñación. La observe esperando.

-Quieres cortar el cordón umbilical?

Mire a Bella, la cual asintió en aprobación. Lo hice y espere a que alistaran a mi bebe. Volví junto a Bella, que estaba agotada, retire unos mechones pegados a su frente por el sudor, ella sonrió y cerro los ojos.

-Bueno… aquí traigo a el pequeño que te estuvo pateando por 9 meses…-sonrió la doctora mientras le entregaba al pequeño bebe envuelto en un cobertor azul cielo.

Las enfermeras y la doctora se retiraron para darnos privacidad.

-Bienvenido Anthony…-le susurro Bella mientras el pequeño gimoteaba-Yo soy tu mama…-le susurro con tanto amor que me lleno el alma.

Toque la carita de mi bebe y la de mi mujer.

-Gracias Edward…-susurro Bella suavemente. Tony hizo acto de presencia llamando mi atención. Bella le dio la vuelta para que yo pudiera observarlo mejor.

-Hola mi pequeño…

Mi familia entro, y por extraño que suene, fue silencioso y trataban de hablar en susurros.

-Felicidades cariño…-murmuro mi madre a Bella .

-Este pequeño es todo un Cullen… se hizo notar en cuanto nació. Todo el hospital se entero-dijo mi padre orgulloso.

-Edward… sostenlo-dijo Bella sonriendo.

Con nerviosismo lo tome, temiendo que se emm cayera, pero cuando lo tuve en mis brazos… creo que no podre describir la sensación que me invadió.

Mi familia se acercó para observarlo. Todavía estaba un tanto hinchado por lo que sus facciones todavía eran imperceptibles.

Unos minutos después se retiraron para dejar a Bella descansar y ambos lo agradecimos silenciosamente.

-Al fin…-murmure entregándole a Tony.

-Lo se… valió la pena.

-Bella, es hora de amamantarlo… Una enfermera vendrá y te indicara como hacerlo-dijo la doctora asomando su cabeza levemente.

Unos minutos después la enfermera… Zafrina, creo que era su nombre se acercó.

-Que bebe tan hermoso, felicidades corazón…-le dijo a Bella, mientras la ayudaba a sentar.

De depende despojo a Bella de la parte que cubría su pecho, y aunque inmediatamente me di la vuelta, alcance ver… mas de lo que debía, y me sonroje como un idiota.

Escuece a la enfermera dar la instrucciones a Bella, luego entendí que podía darme la vuelta.

Verla dando de comer a mi bebe fue maravilloso.

El pequeño hacia unos graciosos sonidos, y Bella lo miraba con un amor incontenible, a los minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos en una enternecedora escena. Me acerque y tome a Tony, el cual hizo un gesto de llorar al ser separado de su madre, pero rápidamente lo calme, arrullándolo y dejándolo en su pequeña cuna. Con un poco de vergüenza me acerque a Bella y cubrí su pecho, luego la acomode para que durmiera mas cómoda.

Acerque el sillón a la camilla de Bella, y tome su mano, para domar junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente nos dejaron salir del hospital, y yo estaba demasiado emocionado por llevar a Tony a cada, porque vea su habitación, aunque Bella me regañara e insistiera que él era muy pequeño para entenderlo.

Bella se veía maravillosa con Tony en brazos. Era la imagen de la familia perfecta, la familia que yo deseaba. Ella lo arrullaba y le hablaba en pequeños susurros en ese hermoso cuarto de colores pasteles que daba un aire angelical a todo esto.

-Edward… podrías ayudarme a levantar-dijo desde la mecedora sin quitarle la vista a mi pequeño.

Inmediatamente lo hice, pero, no solo la ayude, si no que tome a él bebe en mis brazos para quedarme con el.

Bella sonrió y se fue a dar un baño mientras yo observaba y sonreí con cada pequeño sonido de mi bebe.

Así pasaron los días, el pequeño Tony pasaba mas tiempo en mis brazos que en los de su propia madre, pero creo que eso no le molestaba a ella mucho, ya que podía dormir y dejar el cansancio que el parto dejo en ella.

Mi familia estaba encantada con Tony, no se hablaba de otra cosa, si no de el hermoso bebe que teníamos en la familia Cullen. Al principio Riley, el mas pequeño de mis sobrinos, se enfado y tomo una actitud celosa increíblemente no con Rose, su madre, si no con su tía Bella. A la semana que con mi ayuda pudo cargar a Tony, vi como todo mal sentimiento desaparecía siendo remplazado por comentarios tales como ''Cuando podre jugar con Tony?'', ''Cuando abra los ojitos le mostrare mi colección de autos'', ''Va a ser mi mejor amigo'', ''Le enseñare a jugar baseball''.

Lo único que no era agradable del asunto era, el cambio de pañal, y los llantos nocturnos, que aunque no eran frecuentes, cuando venían, parecían una guerra atómica en gritos y gimoteos. Pero aun así trate de ser un buen ''padre'' y varias noches me levante a atender su angustia.

-Bella… si quieres yo hago el almuerzo, no te preocupes…-murmure mientras sostenía a Tony en mis brazos.

-Edward… el hecho de que haya tenido un bebe, no significa que no puede ni respirar. Además tu estas haciendo de mas en esta casa, mientras yo duermo la mayor parte del día, creo que no que es justo que te ayude en algo.

-Sabes que no es problema para mi cariño…

-No discutas Edward, en este instante somos un equipo.

Equipo… obviamente no es lo mismo que pareja… cierto?

Me levante un tanto melancólico y fui al cuarto de Tony a acostarlo un rato en la cuna, aunque el tenia otros planes ya que se aferraba fuertemente a mi dedo índice.

-Hey campeón… es hora de tu siesta, y yo debo ir a ayudar a mama con la comida…-en una extraña respuesta el apretó mi dedo.

-Tranquilo amigo, nos quedan muchos años juntos por delante…

En ese instante sentí la presencia de Bella a mi espalda.

-Tony y tu son lo mejor que me ha paso en la vida-dijo con ojos vidriosos y acercándose a besar mi mejilla.

Toco la pancita del bebe y el a su vez apretó con su tras manita el dedo índice de su mama.

Sin esperarlo, Tony abrió sus ojos y nos observo, reflejando en su inocencia, el amor que Bella y yo le profesábamos… mostrando sus ojos chocolate, y sus mejillas de fresa como las de su madre.

**Hola chicas! Como ya había dicho, lamento mucho la tardanza pero volví… mañana actualizare Cásate conmigo… y creo que el fin de semana Hospedada en tu corazón y Lo que nos unió… **

**Bueno, espero les guste, recuerden que este fic NO acaba aquí, continua y viene mucho mas, recuerden que se desarrolla en 4 años. **

**Les agradezco a todas las que me leen y me siguen apoyando… aquí les dejo el capitulo y como siempre… quiero que me cuenten hasta el momento: ¿Cuál ha sido su momento favorito? Y también me gustaría que me contaran que se imaginan que viene ahora.**

**Por el momento no tengo fecha de actualización, pero espero sea una vez por semana… aunque las sorpresas se dan, y tal vez se mas de una vez a la semana!**


	4. Feliz cumpleaños

**Edward y Bella, en una historia de amor que nacerá con el tiempo... y el destino**

Feliz cumpleaños

Un año después...

-Mañana iras a trabajar?-pregunto Sam estacionándose frente al edificio.

-Si… iré a la misma hora, solo que saldré mas temprano-dije mientras recogía mis cosas para bajar del vehículo.

-Necesitas que te lleve y recoja?-pregunto cauteloso, y yo sabia la razón.

-No Sam, mañana no te necesitare, puedes quedarte con Bella y con Emily-sus ojos negros se iluminaron y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias Edward, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta entonces…

Me despedí con la mano y entre al edificio, esperanzado de ver pronto a mi Bella y al pequeño Tony. Bueno no tan pequeño ya que mañana mi campeón cumpliría un año… Dios como había pasado el tiempo! Ya un año desde que Tony nació y un año y 9 meses desde que conocí a mi preciosa castaña de ojos chocolate.

Iba a sacar las llaves cuando una risa infantil y musical me interrumpió. De seguro están teniendo una de sus aventuras en la cocina madre e hijo. Sonreí como tonto y abrí la puerta.

-Bella… Tony! Ya estoy en casa… -los llame.

Bella salió de la cocina con Tony en brazos, el cual los extendió sonriente para que yo lo tomara en los míos.

-Hola campeón!-salude mientras besaba su cabecita con olor a bebe.

Tony rio porque mi barba le hacia cosquillas y comenzó a balbucear cosas. Todavía no abalaba, solo musitaba cosas y señalaba lo que quiera, pero no decía nada claro.

Con Tony en brazos me acerque a mi sonriente castaña para saludarla.

-Hola preciosa-justo cuando mis labios iban a hacer contacto con su mejilla, un estallido en llanto me interrumpió.

Bella rodo los ojos y tomo a su hijo en brazos sabiendo lo que había sucedido.

-Hola Edward-dijo con cansancio mientras arrullaba a Tony.

Sonreí incomodo, es decir, a que hombre enamorado le gusta que su propio hijo le tenga celos.

Sabia que Tony y yo teníamos una relación especial, yo lo amaba y sabia que el a mi, pero en el momento en que me acercaba de alguna forma a su madre, pasaba a odiarme y a hacer todo lo posible por separarme de ella.

-Como te fue hoy?-pregunto dejando a Tony el cual soltaba hipidos.

-Bien… sigo sin encontrar secretaria… y posiblemente el fin de semana deba viajar a Canadá.

Bella le dio a Tony su dinosaurio de felpa para que se distrajera, y una vez lo logro me planto un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-Te debía el saludo guapo-reí y bese su nariz.

-Vendrás conmigo a Canadá?-dije esperanzado.

-No lo creo Edward, Tony es muy pequeño para un viaje en avión.

-Podríamos decirle a mi madre.

-No quiero soparme de el… no todavía-murmuro con tristeza dándome la espalda para continuar preparando la cena.

Suspire y la abrace por detrás.

-Lo siento Bella, entiendo-bese su hombro y me fui a la habitación a cambiarme.

Observe a mi alrededor, pensando en mi nueva vida, mi habitación no era mía, era nuestra. Eso me encantaba.

Me deje caer en la cama y suspire. No entendía por que Bella no quería estar conmigo. Yo estaba seguro de que la amaba, y amaba a Tony, y casi podía jurar que ella sentía lo mismo. Pero… no quería formalizar nada, y yo me mataba la cabeza averiguando la razón.

Rodé en la cama, y me quede en su lado, aspirando su delicioso olor… fresas.

-Edward la cena esta lista!-me llamo Bella. Me cambia rápidamente poniéndome la pijama y fui al comedor donde Tony me esperaba sonriente.

Me senté a su lado mientras el observaba con emoción la cucharita especial para bebes que estaba en sus manos. Sonreí al verlo, pero me distraje al ver a Bella moverse en la cocina. Dios, Bella era la mujer mas hermosa que yo haya visto, su esbelta figura parecía danzar cuando ella se movía.

Desperté de mi letargo cuando puso un plato de spaghetti frente a mi.

-Gracias Bella-la probé y como siempre estaba deliciosa. Mire a Tony y vi que estaba haciendo un puchero mientras veía su papilla.

Bella y yo nos turnábamos para ayudarlo a comer, y recordé que hoy era mi turno.

Tome la cucharita y la acerque a su boca, pero el la rechazo con un balbuceo enojado.

-Hey campeón… que sucede no quieres comer?-pregunte mientras sus ojitos color chocolate como los de su madre se inundaban de lagrimas.

-Bella?-pregunte y vi que ella lo miraba preocupada.

-Tony cariño… quiere que mama te de la comida?-Tony empezó a revolverse tratando de bajar de su silla con poco éxito, por lo que lo tome en brazos y lo centre en mis piernas.

Se relajo y puso su carita en mi pecho, por lo que Bella y yo seguimos comiendo, pero al momento de llevar al tenedor a mi boca, Tony balbuceo bastante fuerte, cuando lo vi entendí el porqué de su comportamiento.

Tenia su boquita abierta esperando que el tenedor lleno de spaghetti fuera a su boca.

-No campeón, todavía no puedes comer de eso… -sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas y su labio inferior salió mostrando una durable puchero.

Tome un pedazo de pan, y se lo di, sabia que eso le gustaba y que no le haría daño.

-A veces creo que lo consientes mas que yo…-rio Bella.

-No es eso, es que lo entiendo y no lo culpo de no querer comer, es decir… eso que tu llamas papilla se ve realmente repulsivo-Bella soltó una carcajada, que hizo que Tony la mirara fijamente.

Terminamos de cenar, y me levante dispuesto a llevar a Tony a tomar su baño, pero cuando Bella se acercó a decirme algo, inmediatamente Tony salto a brazos de su madre, para alejarla de mi.

-A veces no se si los celos son por ti, o por mi…

Lave los platos sucios, mientras escuchaba a Bella cantarle a Tony. Termine y me fui a acostar.

A la media hora, sentí que alguien se subía encima mio. Abrir bruscamente los ojos, y vi a Bella, sentada a horcajadas sobre mi, con una almohada en sus manos.

-Que rayos?-pregunte sentándome con ella en mi regazo-que demonios estas haciendo Bella?

-Iba a ahogarte con la almohada pero arruinaste mi plan-beso mi nariz, y se bajo para luego meterse entre las sabanas.

Me acerque y la abrace por la cintura, hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello.

-No quiero que te enfades conmigo…-murmuro.

-Por que habría de estarlo?

-Por lo de el viaje a Canadá… yo… sabes que no estoy lista aun Edward-sus voz era débil, y pareciera que tratara de retener un sollozo.

Respire hondo aguantándome las lagrimas. Pensando en como seria sentir sus besos, su cuerpo, o que simplemente me diga que me ama, que me ama tanto como yo a ella.

-No te preocupes Bella, entiendo lo que sientes, y no te quiero presionar, estaré esperándote hasta que estés lista.

No dijo nada mas, y sentí que yo tampoco era capaz de decir algo, así que la abrace mas fuerte.

Desperté cuándos los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana. Bella dormí sobre mi pecho con una mano extendida en mi corazón, la cual yo tenía firmemente agarrada. Su pierna pasaba por mi cintura, mientas mi otra mano tenia firmemente su cintura.

Sonreí porque creo que había sido la primera noche, en la que Tony me permitía dormir cerca de Bella, son que el llorara en toda la noche, haciendo que Bella lo trajera a la cama a dormir en medio de los dos.

Salí de la cama y bese la mejilla de Bella, que en respuesta sonrió dormida.

Fui al cierto de Tony, y lo encontré sentado en la cuna mirando hacia la puerta y con su delgado cabello bastante despeinado.

-Buenos días campeón!-el levanto sonriente sus brazos hacia mi. Cuando lo alce le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeño! Vamos a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de mama… te parece?

Fuimos juntos a la cocina y lo senté en su sillita, mientras me las arreglaba para hacer huevos… Tony me miraba fijamente detallando cada uno de mis movimiento.

3 Horas después, no encontrábamos los tres desayunando cereal de chocolate.

-Siento que voy a llorar… mi bebe esta creciendo.

-Bella cielo, apenas tiene un año… no es como si mañana mismo fuera a la universidad.

Después de un rato, fui a recoger mis cosas para irme, y vi el periódico con algo encerrado con marcador rojo. Un anuncio de un apartamento… mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, ya que hace una semana Bella y yo habíamos discutido porque ella quería irse porque según ella aquí me incomodaba. Pero yo había logrado persuadirla, o eso creía, de que esperara hasta que Tony fuera mas grande, ya entonces me las arreglaría para evitar que se vaya. Me relaje un poco cuando vi que el periódico era de hace 3 semanas, pero el hecho de que ellos se fueran de mi vida, realmente me mataba. Salí y me despedí de ellos, no sin antes jurarle que llegaría temprano a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tony.

Así sin mas, pasado ese acontecimiento, me fui a la oficina en el Volvo, y trate de relajarme, pero rápidamente recordé a Sam, y su problema con Emily. Sabia que él se hacia el fuerte frente a ella, pero el saber que ella lo dejaría en cualquier momento lo consumía, por lo cual quería estar, literalmente, todo el tiempo con ella. Pero a pesar de todo lo entendía, entendía que para él debía ser doloroso que la mujer que el ama, se fuera de este mundo.

A las 2:00pm me fui directo al apartamento, con suerte llagaría a las 2:30pm y Bella no enojaría conmigo.

Obviamente no paso, eran las 3:00pm y estaba en medio de una vía trancada… Jesús, Bella iba a matarme. Mi teléfono sonó y tome aire esperando lo que venia.

-Edward Cullen, donde demonios estas? Tu familia ya llego, y déjame decirte que no pareces hijo de Carlisle y Esme, ya que ellos llegaron PUNTUALES! Mas te vale llegar o si no vas a conocerme!

Y me colgó son dejarme siquiera defenderme.

Finalmente llegue y Bella me abrió la puerta con reproche, pero cuando le sonreí, ella se tranquilizo y se lanzo a mis brazos.

-Creí que te había sucedido algo… me asuste-bese el tope de su cabeza, y la tranquilice.

Salude a mi familia y a Sam y Emily. Nos sentamos a conversar mientras Tony con su pequeños y torpes pasos, mis sobrinos, y los pequeños de Sam y Emily correteaban por allí.

Vi en la mesa había muchos regalos para Tony, y podría imaginarme que la mayoría eran juguetes.

-En que piensas?-susurro Bella en mi oído, haciéndome sentir un placentero escalofrió.

-En ti… en Tony, y en la maravillosa vida que me han dando junto a ustedes.

Ella me sonrió con ternura y se fue a traer el pastel de cumpleaños.

Como era de sospechar, era de fresas con chocolate.

Cantamos y reímos para festejar a mi pequeño, el cual en estaba sentado en el piso, comiendo con entusiasmo una fresa… Era simplemente igual de perfecto a su madre.

El debió sentir mi mirada, ya que sus ojos chispeantes se clavaron en los míos y me sonrió para luego con dificultad ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mi… solo que esta vez hubo algo diferente.

Tony no balbuceo como acostumbraba, ni lloro ni rio. Tony vino caminando hacia mi… y de su boca salió un

-Papi!

Mi corazón se detuvo y latió más deprisa en un segundo.

Chicas! Capitulo... ahora quiero que me digan que creer que pasara... de aquí en adelante (Me gustaría que en sus reviews me lo contaran), ya que su opinión es realmente importante para mi... un beso y nos leemos! Quede triste porque casi ninguna me ha contestado cual ha sido su momento favorito en la historia.


	5. No todo es perfecto

**Edward y Bella, en una historia de amor que nacerá con el tiempo... y el destino**

No todo es perfecto...

Tres años despues

-Tranquilo campeón…-reí mientras Tony trataba de saltar a mi escritorio. Estaba sentado en mi oficina, con mi pequeño parado en mis piernas, riendo. Para que no se cayera tenia sus manitos aferradas a las mías.

-Ewad! Mía!-gritaba mientras señalaba una replica de cristal del planeta tierra.

-Te gustan las cosas brillantes eh?

-Shi!-y rompió a reír burbujeantemente, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-Señor Cullen!-interrumpió Lauren con su horrible voz chillona, era peor que Jessica!

-Lauren te he dicho que golpees la puerta antes de entrar, y que no grites.

-Lo siento, pensé que estaba solo-dijo mirando despectivamente a Tony.

-Sabrías que estaba acompañado, si hubieras llegado temprano…-gruñí.

-Ewad!-gruño Tony tratando de llamar mi atención, la cual obtuvo rápidamente… Hasta que escuche un bufido.

-Ocurre algo Mallory?-soné bastante molesto, y no trate de ocultarlo.

-Nada señor…-murmuro y se dispuso a recoger los juguetes de Tony, al cual no le gusto.

-No! Mio mio!-grito cuando ella tomo en sus manos su león.

Lauren se acercó tratando de parecer coqueta, y ya lo había intentado antes, su plan de conquista consistía en Tony.

-Toma cariño…-murmuro con falsedad a Tony, el cual se escondió en mi pecho.

-Deja eso Lauren…

-Edward?-murmuro la dulce voz de mi Bella entrando a mi oficina.

-Hola cariño…-salude emocionado.

-Mami!-grito Tony alzando sus brazos a Bella.

-Hola mi vida!-saludo alzándolo.

Después de 3 años, seguía siendo la mujer mas hermosa que yo haya conocido.

-Te has portado bien con Edward corazón?-pregunto chocando su nariz con la pequeña de él. Narices con pecas de chocolate.

Un carraspeo interrumpió nuestro momento familiar.

-Ya te puedes retirar Lauren.

La susodicha salió enojada azotando la puerta.

-Vaya… no sabría decirte si es peor que Jessica, pero por lo menos la empato-rio Bella dejando a Tony en el suelo, el cual fue a jugar.

-Como va lo de la guardería?-pregunte tocando el tema por el cual Tony estaba conmigo en la oficina.

-Bien, queda cerca de la casa…-ese tema es sensible para mi. Ella se había mudado cuando Tony tenia 2 años y medio. Todavía no lo había superado, llore inmensamente cuando se fueron, pero eso no impedía que pasara mas tiempo en su pequeña casa, aunque sabia que Tony y ella preferían mi casa. Simplemente no los voy a dejar solos nunca.

-Bella-llame su atención que estaba en Tony-Que te parece si hoy salimos a cenar, un lugar tranquilo, y tu y yo solos.

-No estamos preparados cielo, Tony es muy pequeño.

Suspire tristemente y baje la mirada. Bella se acercó a mi, y me beso insistentemente en la mejilla, me di la vuelta y quedamos frente a frente, respiración con respiración.

Mi hermosa musa de fresa.

-Dime cuando?-murmure.

-Ewad!-Tony jalaba mi pantalón para llamar mi atención.

-Que sucede Tony?-estiro sus bracitos esperando que yo lo alzara.

-Mami! Tony! Ewad!-dijo señalando la foto que tenia en mi escritorio.

-Así es… somos nosotros…

-No! Oto no! Mami, Tony, Edad!-dijo gruñendo al no entender el significado de ''nosotros'' entendiéndolo como ''Otros''.

Bella rio mientras se daba la vuelta para recoger los juguetes de Tony regados en mi oficina.

-En otro tiempo pensaría que Tony es el que hizo este desastre.

Se agacho dándome una perfecta vista de su redondo y respingón trasero.

Tony mientras tanto jugaba con mi corbata. A los 15 minutos Bella termino de recoger y tomo a Tony de mi regazo.

-Vendrás a comer hoy?-pregunto seria, y sabia la razón. Ayer en la noche no llegue a comer, si no a dormir.

-Sigues enojada por eso?-pregunte burlón.

-No me gusta que mi casa sea un hotel-gruño.

-Bella, sabes que no es así, pero tu casa esta mas lejos de la oficina, que mi casa… y si salgo tarde el trafico no me ayudara…

Se mordió el labio, seguro pensando en la razón de que yo viviera mas en su casa que en la mía, y eso que yo amo mi casa.

-Hare spaghetti-dijo y se fue con Tony en brazos.

-Allios Ewad!-dijo Tony moviendo su manita.

''Ewad'', era como me decía desde que entendió que yo no era su padre, que yo era el amigo de su mama. El día que me dijo ''Ewad'' por primera vez, sentí mi corazón quebrarse, como cuando Bella me rechaza.

Suspire recostándome contra la silla, puse inocentemente las manos en el escritorio, y sentí algo… una barra de chocolate.

Ay Bella…

* * *

><p>- Salí de la oficina, con mi corazón acelerado, las mejillas rojas, y la piel sensible, eso solo indicaba algo… Edward.<p>

Edward, mi caballero de armadura dorada… el dueño de mi corazón.

Deje a Tony en el suelo, y tome su mano para caminar hacia el auto…

Ese auto que solo me ha traído problemas con Edward, ya que lo considera peligroso y viejo. Cualquier excusa para comprar algo costoso.

Alce a Tony para sentarlo en su sillita.

-Mami…- me llamo, lo mire y por alguna razón en el vi a Edward… su padre.

-Que sucede mi vida?-pregunte acariciando su cabello.

-Feshas!

-Quieres fresas corazón?

-Shi-dijo moviendo su cabeza enérgicamente.

Asegure a mi hijo, y conduje hasta la mansión Cullen, donde Tony pasaría lo noche en compañía de sus ''abuelos''.

Mi vida había cambiado tanto hace 3 años. Fue como si rescribieran mi historia. De una chica de Familia humilde, enamorada de el prototipo perfecto, a una chica abandonada y embarazada, a, finalmente, una chica con una maravillosa familia. Edward me había dado todo lo que yo podría soñar…

-Bella!-grito Esme cuando me estacione.

-Hola Esme-salude sonriente mientras bajaba Tony del auto.

-Nanny !-grito me bebe corriendo a los brazos de su abuela.

-Como esta mi pequeño?-Esme le hacia mimos como siempre, incluso creo que mas que a sus nietos… y como no si Tony era el menor.

-Bella!-me saludo Alice cuando entramos a la casa.

-Hola Allie!

-Hola Tony…-Alice lo tomo en brazos, creo que jamás podre pagarles por todo el amor que le tienen a mi hijo.

-Hoda tía Adi!-y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de ir con Esme a la cocina, narrándole cosas inentendibles.

-Como va lo de la guardería?-dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

-Ya encontré una… cerca a la casa…

-No se por qué te mudaste!-refunfuño.

-No quería ser un estrobo para el Allie…

-Sabes que no lo eres… al contrario él te adora.

-Yo también lo quiero… pero…

-Isabella Swan! No puedo creer que todavía exista un pero!

-No lo entiendes Alice…-murmure dolida-tengo miedo…

-Miedo de que Bella… sabes que Edward te quiere y a Tony también… que por ustedes es capaz de conducir casi 2 horas y aguantar el detestable trafico, solo para estar con ustedes!

-Sé que me quiere Allie, y sé que quiere a Tony, pero temo que el día de mañana se aburra de nosotros o se dé cuenta que esta no es la vida que quería… No quiero atarlo a mi de esta manera, él es joven todavía, le falta por vivir.

-Bella no seas terca… no deberías tener miedo, el Edward de antes no va a volver… ya no existe! Mi hermano esta contigo porque te quiere… no porque le toca. Sabes que lo lastimas y te lastimas a ti misma!,

-Alice… yo sé que es difícil de entender, pero no me siento segura, además lo de Jacob Black me dejo una herida muy grande y una humillación, por lo que no estoy segura ni de mi misma…

-Oh Bella… tienes que hablar con alguien sobre esto…-sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos, y mi voz quebrarse.

-Los quiero mucho, pero todavía se me hace difícil de entender que un hombre me engañara y me dejara embarazada, que mis padres no me quieran que me alejaran de ellos… y que ustedes me quieran, todavía es difícil de entender…-y sin mas rompí a llorar.

-Shhh Bella… todo estará bien…-murmuro Alice mientras me arrullaba en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>-No entiendo como puedes comer tanto chocolate…<p>

-Quieres decir sin engordar?-dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba de lado la fresa cubierta de chocolate a medio comer.

-No… pero no deberías comer tanto dulce, no es saludable, además mal crías a Tony, él come igual o mas chocolate que tu!

-Yo no como tanto chocolate!-dijo con falsa indignación.

-Bella no te mientas…-reí sentándome a su lado depuse de poner la película que veríamos esa noche.

Era casi un ritual, cuando Tony no estaba, nos sentábamos a comer palomitas, gaseosa, algo con chocolate(Y es que me he salvado de palomitas con sabor a fresa o palomitas achocolatadas) y ver alguna comedia romántica.

-Tonto-rio metiendo el resto de la fresa en mi boca.

Reí y le di un beso en la mejilla, mientras la abrazaba haciendo que se recostara en mi pecho.

Le di playa al DVD, cuando el teléfono nos interrumpió.

Bella se levanto a contestar, rápidamente, lo cual me extraño ya que generalmente dejábamos que el teléfono llegara a la contestadora, no nos gustaban las interrupciones.

-Sam?-dijo Bella al teléfono.

Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Bella colgó después de un momento, y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

-Bella?-pregunte temiendo su respuesta.

-Tenemos que ir por los niños… Sam tiene que tratar ciertas cosas… la familia…-Bella detuvo su monologo y finalmente rompió a llorar, corrí y la abrase, llorando con ella.

Emily había muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas... de nuevo lamento la tardanza, pero tenia que presentar mi examen de estado... bueno... volví espero les guste y no me maten! Bueno, el próximo capitulo va a ser un poco intenso… ya que aparecerán… muchas personas… ejem! Espero les guste y entiendan un poquito a Bella.<strong>


	6. Lo que estábamos esperando

**Edward y Bella, en una historia de amor que nacerá con el tiempo... y el destino**

Lo que estábamos esperando…

Cuatro años después…

-Come despacio Tony-le dije a mi pequeño de ahora 4 años mientras comía con afán su barra de chocolate.

Me sonrió cómplice mostrándome su boca llena de chocolate.

-Dios, eres igual a tu madre-el pequeño ni se inmuto, por el contrario continuo comiendo entretenido.

-''Gacias'' Edwad…-dijo finalmente, todo lleno de chocolate.

-Vamos campeón, tenemos que lavarte-lo tome en brazos y lo lleve a la cocina sentándolo en la encimera.

Tome una servilleta con un poco de agua y empecé a limpiarlo.

-Edwad?-pregunto temeroso. Inmediatamente le di mi atención.

-Que ocurre Tony?-pregunte preocupado.

-Es que hoy en la ''guardería'', Stacy me pidió los lápices de ''colodes'', entonces Summer se molesto conmigo y se fue con Max…-y allí estaba, Tony al igual que su madre divagando-y cuando fui a ''buscadla'', Max me dijo que yo era un tonto que… que.. que no tenia papa y luego tiro mi juguito de ''vuva…''

Y allí lo entendí, el me quería preguntar por su padre.

-Tony, tu si tienes un papa…-murmure besando su cabeza.

-Pero el no ''eta'' conmigo, y no juega conmigo ni ve ''cadicatudas''.

-Tony pequeño, este tema debes preguntárselo a mama, de acuerdo?-el asintió triste por mi respuesta.

Seguí limpiando sus pequeñas manos llenas de chocolate.

-Edward Cullen! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no le des tantos dulces?-Oh-oh Bella estaba enojada.

-Mami!-grito Tony haciendo que a Bella se le escapara una sonrisa, que pronto oculto en el ceño fruncido.

-No señor, no me van a convencer con sus caras de ''yo no fui''!

-Lo sentimos…-dijimos cabizbajos al tiempo.

-Ya lo han sentido antes, y vuelve a pasar.

-''Pedo'' mami… tu también comes muuucho ''chopolate''…

-Se dice chocolate cielo…-murmuro sonriendo a su hijo-Esta bien, por hoy lo dejare pasar, pero no mas dulces para ti-dijo tomando a Tony entre brazos para hacerle cosquillas.

Mientras ambos reían yo los veía fascinado. Bella dejo a Tony en el suelo que fue corriendo a poner la película que veríamos hoy.

-Tu tampoco deberías comer tanto dulce… te estas poniendo gordito…-rio tocando mi abdomen.

-Oye… claro que no estoy gordo, estoy perfecto… si quieres te muestro-y levante sugestivamente las cejas, haciendo que riera.

-Eres un tonto-se puso de puntitas y beso mi mejillas.

-Mami! Edwad!-grito Tony desde la sala avisándonos que la película ya había comenzado.

Salimos tomados de la mano y nos sentamos en el sillón, con Tony en la mitad.

Desde que Bella entro a terapia hace un año, las cosas habían cambiado, me dejaba tomarle la mano, incluso en la calle, o abrazarla y hacerle mimos frente a mi familia, creo que se sentía relajada, y poco a poco estaba superando todo, dejando que existiera un futuro para nosotros. Incluso a veces se quedaban en mi casa.

Me di la vuelta para observarla, tenia el labio inferior, fuertemente atrapado entre sus dientes, haciendo que mis pensamientos no fueran los mas puros. Su cabello liso y brillante, con unas ondas caobas que me hacían perder la cordura. Y que decir de sus brillantes ojos chocolate…

-Edward, podrías recoger todo mientras acuesto a Tony…-murmuro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me di la vuelta y note que la película ya había acabado la película, y que mi pequeño estaba profundamente dormido.

Bella lo tomo con facilidad en brazos, y lo llevo a su habitación, yo me quede recogiendo el desastre del que Tony era autor. Note que Bella se demoraba así que fui al cuarto de Tony y la encontré mirándolo con devoción y acariciando sus contornos.

-No se porque, pero se parece a ti-dijo sin mirarme.

Y era verdad, físicamente Tony era igual a su mama, pero tenia tantas características mías, que cualquiera diría que efectivamente era mi hijo.

Sonreí, y me senté junto a ella, viendo a nuestro bebe dormir, con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y sus mejillas de fresa sonrojadas.

Bella y yo salimos unos minutos después. Nos sentamos en silencio en el sillón, ambos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

-Bella…-murmure, ella se dio la vuelta y me miro, de la misma manera que lo hizo el día en que nos conocimos-Quieres salir conmigo?

Ella me miro llena de miedo, pero me sonrió, lentamente se acercó a mi, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que quería. Quería lo que yo desde hace 4 años. Sus labios estaban cada segundo mas cerca de los míos, su respiración pronto no era solo de ella, también era mía… nuestra.

-Bella…-susurre sintió sus labios casi en los míos… cuando el timbre sonó.

Bella y yo nos separamos como si hubiéramos sentido una descarga eléctrica. Dios! Quien interrumpía este maravilloso momento!

Bella se levanto en silencio y fue a abrir la puerta…

* * *

><p>-Usted es… es…-murmure sin poderlo creer.<p>

-Si, yo soy Leah Bla… Clearwater, la ex esposa de Jacob Black.

-Dios mio yo… yo no sé que decir.

-Isabella… te importaría dejarme entrar, tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo con voz calmada.

Me hice a un lado y la deje entrar ante la mirada atenta y preocupada de Edward.

-Bella?-pregunto viendo a Leah, y por su mirada entendí que el sabia quien era.

-Edward te importaría dejarme un momento a solas con Leah?-dije suavemente. Me miro intranquilo.

-Voy a estar bien…-murmure. El salió de la salita preocupado.

Nos sentamos en la sala en silencio, ella me miraba curiosa, mientras yo esperaba el asalto de gritos por su parte.

-Él es tu pareja?-pregunto señalando la puerta por la que minutos antes Edward había salido.

-Algo así, es complicado-respondí intranquila.

-Seguro te preguntaras que hago aquí?-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica y distante.

No respondí, solo la observe esperando.

-Conocí a Jacob siendo muy joven, creí que podríamos ser felices juntos, no nos faltaba nada. Teníamos trabajos estables, buena posición económica, una familia cálida, y nos conocíamos mejor que nadie… Solo que para él no fue suficiente.

-Yo de verdad lo siento, yo le juro que no lo sabes, puede sonar como algo sacado de un libreto pero es la verdad yo…-estaba apunto de romperme.

-Tranquila Isabella, lo se. Es decir, al principio te odie, intensamente, pero luego entendí que no era tu culpa, y mas tarde que tampoco era la mía-tomo aire y continuo-Sabia que Jacob veía a alguien, o lo sospechaba, durante el año que salió contigo, hubo mas, solo que principalmente me entere solo de ti.

Me sentí mal, no solo por saber mas verdades de mi horrible pasado y experiencia, si no por ella.

-Jacob me fue infiel, sin razón solo por satisfacer su ego masculino, yo no fui una mala esposa Isabella, no lo era y no lo fui, incluso perdone estúpidamente todo, cuando el me prometió que no habría mas… o bueno que no te vería…

No entendí y ella lo noto en mi rostro.

-Jacob escudo a sus múltiples amantes en una sola, o sea tu-el termino amante fue un baldado de agua fría-se suponía que tu eras la única, la otra, pero resulto que eran mas y que realmente tu habías desaparecido… Tratamos de formar una familia… pero yo… yo… yo no pude-y rompió a llorar.

Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-Soy estéril, no podría darle jamas una familia, me sentí mala mujer, mala esposa e inútil. Jacob anhelaba un hijo, tarde entendí que lo quiere por la herencia que el primer nieto de los Black recibirá, y allí me entere que tu habías tenido un hijo. Tu si pudiste hacer lo que yo no. Allí te odie, y te busque, quería… no sé que quería simplemente quería encararte, en mi búsqueda supe que Jacob te había usado, además de usar tu nombre injustamente para tapar sus amoríos, te dejo embarazada y te echo…

Llore junto con ella.

-Allí entendí que la tortura que me aplique durante meses por ser estéril, era en vano, yo no me lo merecía, tu no te lo merecías ni tu hijo, solo Jacob resulto ser el malo de la historia. Me divorcie hace 6 meses, y no sabes el peso que me quite, podría seguir con mi vida, obviamente lastimada como mujer por no tener hijos, pero de nuevo podría ser yo y comenzar de nuevo…

-Por que me busco?-pregunte temerosa.

-Para sanarme finalmente, tenia que hablar contigo y pedirte perdón y perdonarte…

-Lo siento tanto Leah…

-No es tu culpa ni mía Isabella. No sufras mas por ello… Además Jacob esta enloquecido, no solo furioso por el divorcio, si no también por la herencia, él te esta buscando, quiere al tu hijo…

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

-Que?-asustada me levante.

-Viene a avisarte, lo escuche hablando con sus abogados, contrataron un investigador, te siguieron y te encontraron, él va a tratar de quitarte a tu hijo, y créeme, si conozco a Jacob Black como lo conozco, no te lo quitara legalmente, usara su asqueroso dinero para lograrlo, yo quiero ayudarte, es tu hijo y no quiero que él te haga mas daño, como me lo hizo a mi…

-Por que hace esto?

-No voy a permitir que él se salga con la suya…

Llore, pero de rabia, Jacob era el peor ser de este mundo. De repente me encontraba en los brazos de esta mujer, y me sentí tranquila, esta vez yo no estaba sola.

-Tranquila Isabella, yo te ayudare…

-Llámeme Bella…-susurre limpiando mis lagrimas y sentándome para mirarla.

-Y tu deja de hablarme de usted… Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero ahora mismo estoy… sola, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que la respuesta eres tu, que algo me une a ti.

Cuando dijo estar sola, lo entendí, su familia también le había dado la espalda… como a mi.

Le conté todo, desde mi enamoramiento por Jacob, hasta mi vida y relación actual con Edward.

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado alguien como el…

-Edward es maravilloso…

-Bella?-Edward iba entrando con Tony recién levantado en brazos.

-Mami… soñé con un ''mostuo'' que te llevaba lejos de mi y de Edwad…-murmuro somnoliento restregándose un ojo.

Leah se puso de pie y lo miro encantada.

-Es el?-pregunto mirándome a lo que asentí-Se parece a ti… puedo?-pregunto dándome a entender que quería tomarlo en brazos y yo asentí.

-''Hoda''-dijo Tony mirándola ya en sus brazos.

-Hola pequeño, soy Leah… una amiga de tu mami…

-''Edes'' bonita…-a lo que ella rio.

-Vaya pero que encantador resulto este caballerito…

Edward se acercó a mi, y me abrazo, besándome en la mejilla, dándome su apoyo.

El timbre sonó de repente sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

-Yo abriré…-dijo Edward.

Era Sam, con sus hijos, venia y se quedaba con nosotros muchas veces ya que la muerte de Emily nos dejo un vacío enorme.

-Hola Sam…-salude abrazándolo.

-Hola pequeña!-su rostro era cansado, tenia unas enormes ojeras.

-Tía Bella!-saludaron los pequeños abrazándome.

Estaba concentrada que no note, que Sam y Leah se observaban detenidamente, mientras que esta ultima se sonrojaba.

-Oh… que grosera, Sam… ella es Leah Clearwater, un amiga-me di la vuelta hacia Leah-Leah el es Sam, un amigo de la familia…

-Un gusto, Sam Uley… y ellos son mis hijos, Paul, Claire, Quill, Embry y Jared, y la pequeña Rebecca…

-Papi, ya no soy pequeña!-protesto Rebecca desde los brazos de Edward, haciéndonos reír.

-Encantada de conocerlos…-murmuro Leah con una enorme sonrisa, como la de Sam, sonrisa que no veíamos hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde esa noche, y por increíble que parezca, Sam y Leah estaban juntos, y para fortuna de todos los niños la adoraban, sobre todo Paul, que fue el que mas difícil se puso con la muerte de Emily. Por fin Sam volvía a vivir, obviamente nunca olvidaríamos a Emily, pero era tiempo ya de que Sam se diera una oportunidad… y Leah de ser feliz y ser mama.<p>

-Bella, estas bien?-pregunto Edward entrando a la habitación, que compartíamos cuando vivíamos en su apartamaneto.

-Si es que se siente raro estar sin Tony…

-Cariño, Sam y Leah lo llevaron a un parque de diversiones por unas horas… volverá pronto. Que es lo que realmente te preocupa?

-Edward, hay algo que no te he dicho…-murmure nerviosa.

-Es algo mal?-asentí y el frunció el ceño.

-La noche que hable con Leah, bueno, no te conté todo… ella me dijo algo sobre Jacob.

-Que te dijo?-dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama y tomando mis manos.

-Jacob quería tener un hijo para reclamar una herencia que sus padres asignaron a el primer nieto… Leah no pudo darle hijos, así que…

-Quiere a Tony…-concluyo con voz ida.

-Lamento mucho no habértelo contado… tenia miedo y no sabia como reaccionar y…

-Miedo Isabella?! De mi?! Por Dios después de todos estos año, esa es la confianza que merezco de ti?! Miedo?! Es que todavía lo amas, y quieres volver con y llevarte a Tony de mi lado?!-Edward me estaba gritando…

-Pero de que estas hablando?! Tenia miedo de exactamente lo que esta pasando ahora… tu reacción! Por supuesto que no quiero volver con el! Estas loco?! Tengo miedo de el! De que me quite a mi hijo!-y rompí a llorar.

-Bella… estamos juntos en esto…-murmuro abrazándome-No lograra nada, no nos podrá quitar a nuestro bebe…

-Prométemelo Edward… promete que no dejaras que nada nos haga daño…

-Nunca mi amor.

* * *

><p>-Señor Cullen-dijo Lauren asomándose por la puerta de mi despacho.<p>

-Que sucede?-pregunte sin levantar la vista de mis papales.

-Llego un citatorio al juzgado…

Sentí la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo. Tome el dichosos sobre y despache a Lauren… era cierto, nuestra peores pesadillas hechas verdad.

Jacob Black, demandaba a Bella, por haberle negado el derecho a ver su ''su hijo'' y ahora exigía la custodia completa.

Tome mi celular, y marque tembloroso…

-Ya me extraña que no me hubieras llamado hoy…

-Bella…

-Edward? Esta todo bien… que sucede?

**Volví, espero les guste y lo disfruten, ya casi llega a su fin así que nos leemos luego! Ya nos quedan 4 capítulos y es el final de esta historia… Espero me dejen un mensajito diciéndome si les gusto o no… y tranquilas que no desapareceré de nuevo… pueden seguirme en Twitter: Molly_M94 Allí podrán estar enteradas de las fechas de actualización estados de otras historias etc… y si quieren ver las portadas que en FF no se ven muy bien en mi perfil esta el link! Besos.**


	7. Te amo

**Edward y Bella, en una historia de amor que nacerá con el tiempo... y el destino**

TE AMO

El juicio

Las semanas habían pasado demasiado rápido, en 3 días el dichoso juicio impuesto por el idiota de Jacob Black, sabia por Sam y su buen trabajo, que ese imbécil nos había estado investigando, estaba dispuesto a todo por llevarse a Tony… todo por el maldito dinero.

-Señor Cullen?-pregunto Ángela Webber mi nueva secretaria desde que Lauren había decidido atacarme tratando de hacerme una… trato de tocarme.

-¿Dime Ángela?-pregunte ella era perfecta, ella estaba felizmente casada, y no estaba interesada si no en hacer su trabajo bien.

-El señor Black quiere hablar con usted, dice que es importante-Me tense de inmediato. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? Ese maldito infeliz…

Ángela nerviosa noto mi silencio en el cual pensaba en mil maneras de asesinar a ese idiota.

-Hazlo pasar, y no quiero interrupciones mientras estaremos reunidos-mi voz sonaba fría y monótona.

Ella me miro desconfiada antes de salir cerrando la puerta. Me senté en mi silla incomodo, tratando de calmar mi instinto asesino y mis nervios… para ser franco.

A los minutos entro a mi oficina. En otro tiempo tal vez fue alguien atractivo, era un poco mas alto que yo, y musculoso, pero no intimidante. Su cabello negro, estaba largo, sucio y recogido en una desagradable coleta, además tenia unas entradas que provocaban que su frente se viera mas extensa. Su ropa era costosa, y su perfume también, pero la verdad trae demasiado era casi hostigarte. Sus ojos eran helados y petulantes, como la sonrisa que bailada en su boca, con una intensa seguridad en el, fastidiosa.

-Cullen-saludo estirándome la mano la cual tome, apretando con demasiada fuerza.

-Black-mi voz salió casi con asco.

-Linda tráeme un café-le dijo con un intento de sonrisa seductora a Ángela, la cual lo miro claramente enfadada.

-¿Algo para usted señor Cullen?

-No gracias Ángela, puedes retirarte-por mi mirada entendió que no debía traerle al imbécil de Black.

-¿A que debo tu visita?-sin rodeos me fui directo al grano.

Tomo aire y suspiro con aire dramático. Sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas falsas.

-Creo que sabes a que he venido… Isabella Swan-mis manos se volvieron unos puños dejándome los nudillos blancos. Mi mandíbula se apretó tratando de contenerme.

-¿Ella, te ha hablado de mi?-su voz trataba de sonar melancólica.

-Se lo necesario-mi voz era cortante.

-Conocí a Bella estando casado…-comenzó con vena dramática-Me enamore, nunca me había sentido así, ella era especial. Creo que eso lo sabes…su mirada se dirigió a la foto que habíamos tomado en el cumpleaños de Tony. Él estaba en las piernas de su madre, y ella en las mías. Su mirada lasciva aumentaba mis ganas de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Isabella me convenció de dejar a mi mujer, y lo considere-por lo visto el no sabia que conocíamos a Leah-Pero la descubrí en su casa con mi hermano-se tapo el rostro aparentemente sufriendo, maldito bastardo. El infeliz asumía que creyera que Bella era una cualquiera… como se atrevía…

Decidí dejarlo hablar, si yo lo hacia terminaría estrangulándolo, pero eso si, esto no se quedaría así.

-Me destrozo, mi vida fue un infierno… la mujer que amaba me traiciono.

Piensa en Tony Edward.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-¿En que podría ayudarte yo a ti Black?-Dios intervén por la vida de este hombre.

-El hijo que ella tiene no es tuyo… ella te ha estado mintiendo estos seis años ¡Ese niño es mio! Ella me mintió me alejo de la vida de mi hijo… quiero llevármelo, quiero recuperar el tiempo que ella nos hizo perder-y sin mas sollozo el muy maldito.

-¿Es tu hijo?-mi voz destilaba odio, que el creyó iba hacia Bella, pensó que había ganado.

-Lo se, ella debió engatusarte y hacerte creer que era tuyo, te has hecho cargo de el bajo una mentira, pero ahora yo estoy aquí para ser su papa.

Me levante dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana.

-Sé que es difícil-dijo parándose detrás mio-Te mintieron, a mi también, pero me lo llevare y tu no tendrás ya nada que ver con el mino, te quitare una carga de encima, y juntos podemos hundir a Isabella, esa mujerzuela…

Carga y mujerzuela… así se refería a mi hijo y a mi mujer.

Me di la vuelta, el me miro con una sonrisa de estúpido triunfador.

Me puño se éntrelo contra su mandíbula derribándolo y fracturando su nariz.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!-se sentó tocándose la nariz ensangrentada.

-¡Isabella no es ninguna mujerzuela y lo sabes Black!-ya no me iba a contener-¡Y Anthony no es ninguna carga! Ella jamas me mintió, yo sabia que ella estuvo contigo y que participaste en ello, pero tu no eres su padre… su padre sabría que tiene cuatro años y no seis, sabría cuando nació, sabría todo sobre el como lo se yo. ¡Si decidí ser su padre fue porque quise!

El me miraba y sonrió petulante mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse.

-Tu y yo sabemos porque lo quieres.

-No sé de que hablas-sonrió petulante.

-No te lo vas a llevar, tus investigadores no son tan buenos como los míos… o me vas a negar que la herencia de tu padre habla de la fortuna dedicada a tu primer hijo.

Abrió los ojos momentáneamente pero se recompuso.

-Quiero a mi hijo lejos de esa mujer, quiero criarlo con mi esposa…

-Leah no puede tener hijos y la dejaste… ella esta dispuesto a testificar contra ti en el juicio, tienes las de perder.

-¡Leah no va a hacer nada si sabe lo que le conviene!-ya se había exaltado.

-Ni ella ni Isabella están solas ahora y créeme que el dinero no será suficiente para sacarte de esta Black.

-Ella no es nada tuyo no deberías preocuparte por ellos. ¡APARTATE DE MI CAMINO CULLEN!

-¡ES MI MUJER Y MI HIJO!-mi paciencia estaba exaltada.

Soltó una carcajada irónica. Y se me acerco.

-No me intimidas Cullen, vamos a juicio igualmente, y te aseguro-se acercó a mi-y te aseguro que perderás y ella perderá. Necesito al mocoso y lo tendré, nunca pierdo, y la prostituta que tienes en tu cama, quédatela no me interesa, ya fue mía una vez, no me gusta lo usado… ¡Pero ten presente que fue mía! Estuvo en mi cama y gemía por mi como una perra en celo, tu tienes mis sobras.

Me lance sobre el como una animal cayendo juntos al suelo y lo golpee como si no hubiera mañana quería matarlo, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y yo tampoco me salve de unos cuantos derechazos.

Ángela entro corriendo a la oficina y grito que paráramos asustada, pero la iré me tenia enceguecido, inmediatamente llamo a Sam, que hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para separarme de el antes de que lo matara.

-¡Suéltame Sam!-me removí tratando de alcanzar a ese imbécil para acabarlo, ya que estaba poniéndose de pie, al verlo me sentí satisfecho, su cara de ''yo no fui'' estaba destrozada.

-¡No se quedara así Cullen! Te hundirás junto con ella… ¡Pagaras por esto!- y salió de la oficina.

Sam me soltó y le dijo algo a Ángela que no escuche, solo vi que salió de la oficina rápidamente y cerro fuerte.

-¿En que demonios pensabas?-Sam me comenzó a regañar.

-En matarlo, y lo hubiera hecho-gruñí tocándome el rostro adolorido.

-¡Ese hombre se lo busco Edward, caíste en su juego! No era el momento, tal vez después del juicio, pero no ahora…

-¡Ese hombre la lastimo y a Tony también! ¡No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya! El…

-¡También lastimo a Leah Edward! No sabes las ganas de matarlo que siento, pero sé que no debo hacerlo… o no todavía. Esto solo empeora las cosas… si después del juicio quieres matarlo, adelante yo te ayudo…

Sonreí con pesar. Ángela volvió con un kit de primeros auxilios y volvió a salir aprenda.

-Le debes una disculpa-murmuro Sam curándome con poca delicadeza.

-¡Oye!-me queje-¡Eso duele!

-¿Y que esperabas? Ese imbécil te corto arriba de la ceja y te partió el labio…

Bella de seguro me mataría.

* * *

><p>Sam me llevo en silencio hasta la casa y se despidió dándome suerte.<p>

Tome aire antes de entrar a mi departamento. Bella se estaba quedando unos días aquí, mientras pasa lo del juicio. Jacob Black le infundía temor.

Los escuche en el piano, Tony tocaba torpemente la canción que le había enseñado.

-¡Que bien tocas amor!-felicito Bella besando su cabeza.

Me pare en la puerta del estudio viéndolos de espaldas.

-Edwad me ''ensheño'' mami… y dijo que si ''pradticaba'' algún día tocara con el.

Bella se dio la vuelta con Tony cuando sintieron mi presencia.

-¡Edwad!-grito Tony poniéndose de pie al igual que Bella, pero cuando ella vio mi rostro su expresión se congelo.

-Tony amor ve al cuarto a ver televisión, yo depuse te acompaño, y puedes aludir a Edward…-la voz de Bella era fría, y sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos.

-''Pedo'' mami…-se quejo el pequeño mirándome con curiosidad.

-Anthony, has lo que te dije-el pequeño bajo la mirada a la advertencia de su madre y salió corriendo asustado.

Cuando estuvimos solos corrió a mi preocupada, y supe que lo que no quería era preocupar al nuestro pequeño.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, me sentí culpable.

No respondí.

-Te… ¡Edward! ¿Que paso? ¡Háblame por favor!-estaba desesperada.

-Black fue a buscarme…-por su rostro paso la comprensión. Puso una mano en su boca y lloro… de rabia.

-¿Qué hiciese Edward? Dios mio… ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

-Lo lamento tanto…

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo pudiste Edward?! ¡Fue estúpido lo que hiciste!-lloraba mientras me gritaba.

-¡No lo fue! ¡Lo hice por ustedes! ¡Por nosotros!-estaba alterado y asustado.

-¡Esa no era la solución! ¡No puedes llegar y tratar de matar a alguien en venganza y por un acto de fe! ¡Jacob puede usar eso en nuestra contra!

-¡No lo hará!

-¡¿Y como estas tan seguro?! ¡Prometiste que no lo alejaría de mi Edward! ¡LO PROMETISTE!-Bella me gritaba y lloraba.

-¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! ¡No los voy a perder!-Bella sollozo y se abrazó a si misma protegiéndose.

-¡No eres diferente! ¡Actuaste como un animal!

-Bella estas siendo irracional-trate de calmarme.

-¡¿IRRACIONAL YO?! TU ERES UN IRRACIONAL, NO PENSASTE EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS… PUEDE LLEVARSELO…

-¡CALMATE ISABELLA, ESO NO PASARA!

-¡NO ME GRITES! ¡No lo hagas Edward, no tienes ningún derecho!

-Esta discusión no tiene sentido-dije herido dándome la vuelta.

-¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES!-sollozo fuertemente.

-¡¿Entender que?!-mi paciencia llegaba a su limite.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Lo soy por ti! ¡Porque te amo… estoy loco por ti y tu no ves eso! Solo ves lo malo… yo ya no puedo mas Isabella-esta agotado, quería llorar.

Ella lloro mas fuerte.

-Necesito tiem…

-Es lo que te he dado, tiempo, siempre el maldito tiempo-mi cabeza hablaba por mi corazón.

-No hagas esto-sollozo sentándose-No me hagas esto.

-Ya lo hice Bella, lo hice desde que te conocí hace cuatro años, y te he esperado desde entonces, pero me has llevado a creer que no es asunto de tiempo y paciencia, es asunto tuyo, tu eres la que no lo quiere…

Bella no dijo nada solo lloro mirándome torturada.

-No te quiero obligar a nada, no tienes que corresponderme si no lo sientes, pero dilo Bella, déjame ir, me tienes en una incertidumbre que mata…

-Yo…-su voz titubeaba, no podía decir nada mas.

-Sé que no es el momento, que el juicio nos tiene a flor de piel, pero tal vez sea… diferente ahora.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?-sollozo mirando el piano con dolor.

-No lo se cariño… pero ya no tengo mas fuerzas… no hoy-me di la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-Tengo miedo de perderte a ti también…

-Sabes que eso nunca pasara-no me di la vuelta, solo salí de allí.

* * *

><p>Me cambie, y decidí dejarla dormir en la habitación sola, ambos necesitábamos espacio, así que fui con Tony.<p>

Cuando llegue a su habitación, estaba sentado en pijama en la cama, miraba sus manos con triste, su cabeza gacha lo indicaba.

-Hola campeón-murmure llamando su atención. Levanto sus lagrimosos ojos a mi rompiéndome el corazón y me dedico una sonrisa triste… como las de su madre.

-''Hoda'' Edwad-su voz zona triste y quebrada.

-¿Me haces un espacio?-él se corrió y dejo que me sentara a su lado.

-¿Mami y tu ''eshtan'' enojados con yo?-su voz sonaba tímida.

-Se dice conmigo-sonreí con ternura-No, no estamos enfadados contigo…

-''Pedo'' ''dishcuteron'' y están enojados… ¿Te vas a ''id'' como mi papa? ¿Ya no nos vas a querer?

-No Tony, a veces los adultos discutimos, es normal, pero pronto nos arreglaremos. Jamas te voy a dejar… eres mi mejor amigo-mamure triste.

-Y tu el mio…

-¿Edwad?-su voz seguía triste.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué te ''currio'' en el ''roshtro''?-suspire.

-Hice algo muy tonto… por eso mama esta enojada conmigo.

-¿Mami esta bien?

-Si pequeño, ella este bien, y yo también, no te preocupes mas… pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿''Podemosh'' quedarnos aquí? Me ''gushta'' mas que la otra casa…-no podía darle falsas esperanzas.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras…

El me miro melancólico intuyendo que no todo estaba bien, me abrazo buscando protección y lo acune en mis brazos hasta que se durmió.

Me acosté junto a él, soñando que esto no era mas que una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

><p>-Señor Cullen… lo busca la señorita Denali-hablo Ángela por mi intercomunicador.<p>

-Hazla pasar-mañana era el dichoso juicio, Bella y yo hablábamos monosílabos, ambos demasiado orgullosos, y Tony estaba deprimido. La vida era un asco.

Sentí unas manos tapar mis ojos, suaves y delicadas, como las de Bella.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta para verla pero…

-Veo que te alegra verme-murmuro Tanya con voz melosa.

-Hola Tanya… tiempo sin vernos-ella rio y me abrazo.

Tanya fue una amiga durante mi noviazgo con Carmen, y para nadie era un secreto que estaba detrás mio.

-Por eso mismo vine a invitarte a cenar… a hablar de viejos tiempos-murmuro coqueta.

-No lo creo Tanya… yo…

-¿Es verdad que sales con una mujer que tiene un hijo?-interrumpió mi monologo de rechazo.

-No, ella es solo…

-Te gusta-rio, ahora recordé porque éramos amigos, era directa y sincera.

-Si-suspire derrotado.

-Vaya, después de Carmen no creí volver a verte enamorado, me alegra mucho-sonrió sincera sentándose, así que la imite.

-Es complicado-mire su rostro que indicaba que siguiera hablándole.

Le conté todo y ella me escucho.

-Que mal…-murmuro.

-Lo se, es difícil-concorde, pero ella me miro enojada.

-No, tu actuaste mal. Ella te necesita y tu preciso en este momento decides dejarla, no la estas apoyando Edward, no emocionalmente que es lo que ella necesita. Ella siente que estas allí físicamente, pero tiene un complejo sentimental la pobre y tu no ayudas, la dejaste sola en esto y la presionaste…

Tanya tenia razón, no era culpa de Bella tener un problema emocional que la obligaba a estar en terapias cada miércoles para recuperar la confianza.

-Tienes razón.

-Por otro lado, debo buscar el asunto a mi favor-la mire sin entender poniéndome de pie, ella me siguió-Tal vez en un futuro si necesites espacio, estoy hablando como mujer cuando te dije lo anterior, la entiendo y me solidarizo, pero como amiga tuya… ¿Estas haciendo lo correcto? O tal vez te cansaste definitivamente. Si es así, tomate un respiro, sal con una chica y diviértete.

-Tanya yo…

-Sabes que bien por ti Edward, me gustas no es un secreto, pero si me dices que definitivamente te quedas con la chica me iré-la mire unos segundos, Tanya era hermosa, era rubia con unos bonitos ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto, pero no como el de Bella…

-Sal conmigo, ensayemos algo entre nosotros, si no funciona lo dejamos, pero debes experimentar… no te estanques si no estas seguro.

Nos miramos unos segundos sintiendo la confusión en mi, Tanya sonrió y se lanzo a mis brazos.

No voy a decir que me molesto y me asqueo su beso, tampoco que no me gustaba. Con Tanya me sentía cómodo, pero sencillamente no era Bella, no sentía nada mas allá de un simple ''me gusto'' y no dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que en un futuro ese ''me gusto'' seria algo mas… simplemente era un insignificante beso que Tanya trataba de que yo correspondiera.

-Señor Cullen yo…-la voz de Ángela nos hizo separar, ella estaba en la puerta apenada por la interrupción, y por el rostro de la otra espectadora… Bella.

Sus ojos tristes me miraban con dolor y lagrimas estancadas, su boca fruncida y sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento-dijo Ángela, cerrando y… cortando el contacto entre Bella y yo.

-Eso fue incomodo-dijo Tanya relajada.

Vaya que no se tomaba la vida enserio.

-De verdad que te gusta la chica, deberías hablar con ella, lo que vio no fue agradable para ella ni para ti...

-Lo lamento Tanya-estaba aun estático en mi lugar, sin entender que había pasase.

-Creo que no habrá un nosotros después de todo, pero bueno, la vida sigue. Me encanto verte Edward, espero volvamos a encontrarnos… y yo que tu, perseguiría a la bonita castaña.

Y sin mas cogió su bolso y salió.

Oh Dios, Bella me acababa de ver besando a otra mujer… sentí asco conmigo mismo. Corrí sin pasar desapercibida la mirada enojada que Ángela me dedico.

Cuando llegue a la calle, Bella estaba subiéndose a un taxi.

-¡Bella!-la llame y ella se detuvo pero no me miro.

-Ahora no Edward, déjame ir por favor, no es momento para hablar sobre esto-su voz estaba rota, le había hecho daño. ¡Estúpido!

-¿A que viniste?-mi voz era lenta y sin aire, ella me miro.

-No viene a interrumpirte, ten lo por seguro-tomo aire antes de continuar-Viene porque te necesitaba…

Se subió al taxi y se marcho.

Como era de esperarse al llegar a mi casa, no había nadie, ella se había ido.

¿Por qué esto pasaba ahora? ¿Qué había salido mal?

* * *

><p>El día del juicio llego. Mis padres no asistieron porque se quedaron con Tony, pero el resto estaba aquí apoyándonos. Bella llego con Sam y Leah, me dedico una mirada triste.<p>

Todos se sentaron a hablar y los dos estábamos ausentes.

Edward, se valiente.

Me acerque a ella.

-Hola-murmure. Ella levanto sus preciosos ojos chocolate y me miro.

-Hola…

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Un poco…

Tras un silencio incomodo volvió a hablar.

-Lamento mucho lo de el otro día… yo no quería interrumpirte, yo solo…

-No interrumpiste nada cariño, Tanya es una vieja amiga, estábamos hablando…

-No estaban hablando Edward… no soy tan tonta-refunfuño con desgana.

-No lo eres Bella, no te negare que me beso-se en congio ante la confesión-pero no fue nada, fue algo que me demostró a mi mismo que no quiero estar en otro lugar…

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

-Ella es bonita… le gustas.

-Es verdad… pero a mi me gustan las morenas-ella rio-Todo va a salir bien… estaré aquí contigo siempre.

-Gracias Edward, siento mucho esto, de verdad yo me preocupe por ti, y si decides tener algo con ella por mi-tomo aire y luego hablo temblorosa-te apoyare si lo decides… solo no me alejes de ti… no te alejes de Tony.

-Oh Bella-la abrace y ella se aferro a mi. Iba a explicarle todo cuando llamaron a la audiencia.

Increíblemente hasta el momento en que la tuve en mis brazos, sentí paz.

* * *

><p>El juicio inicio con un Jacob golpeado, dijo exactamente lo mismo que me dijo a mi. Pero no contaba con que su hermano negara la acusación al igual que Bella, era obvio que su hermano estaba al tanto de la conveniencia de la dichosa herencia Black. Bella conto todo incluyéndome en la historia, por lo que tuve que testificar también.<p>

Jacob estaba nervioso, las pruebas encontrar de él eran demasiadas, además Leah fue el toque final al juicio.

Hablo de todo, de lo que ocurrió con Jacob, de su esterilidad, pero estuvo tranquila, como todos, ya que sabíamos que Jacob Black, no tenia las de ganar.

Después de 3 horas de el dichoso juicio, el fallo fue a favor nuestra y Jacob tendría que pagarle una pensión mensual a Bella y a Tony, sin derecho a visita legal a menos que Bella se lo permitiera. Obviamente Bella no acepto el dinero, simplemente le dijo que se alejara de nosotros… y así seria.

Bella salió al lado de mi familia, ambos buscándonos con la mirada, pero algo ocurrió.

Jacob al ver a Leah en brazos de Sam, enloqueció y le comenzó a gritar cosas sobre ''su incapacidad de ser mujer'' y la acuso de adulterio, por lo que Sam al igual que yo perdió el control.

El lugar se volvió una locura y rápidamente apresaron a Jacob y a Sam.

¡Lo que nos faltaba!

Le dije a mi familia que se llevaran a Bella a casa, que era mucho por un día, y me fui con Leah a la estación donde fueron trasladados.

Sam tendría que estar setenta y dos horas a menos que pagaran una fianza… así solo estaría tres horas allí. Leah molesta con el, y ahora entendía a Bella, se fue por los niños y lo amenazo con hablar con el seriamente en casa. No pude evitar reír.

Pague la fianza y espere las 3 horas para irnos con Sam y dejar allí las setenta y dos horas a el imbécil de Black.

Analice todo… estos cuatro años habían sido excelentes para mi, por nada del mundo iba a perderlos. Los amaba, y mucho.

Volví por Sam y reí al ver que tenia atemorizada a la sabandija de Black.

-¡Me las pagaran!-gruñía tras las rejas.

Y esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Jacob Black.

-¿Así que no hay que perder el control eh?-me burle de Sam

-Amigo, te dije que después del juicio podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Ambos reímos y salimos rumbo a nuestros hogares.

* * *

><p>Después de dejar a Sam y ver como Lea se colgaba de su cuello preocupada, y luego los niños la seguían, seguí mi camino. Alice me dijo que los habían llevado a mi departamento así que me sienta tranquilo.<p>

Aparque y subí sintiendo que todo estaba en su lugar de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta y me recibió un sonriente Tony que no tenia un diente.

-''Mida'' Edwad, se me callo un diente y tío Oso dijo que el hada de los dientes vendría por el y me dejaría un ''degalo''.

Me agache y lo tome en brazos.

-Estaba comiendo una barra de ''pocholate'' relleno de fechas, y ¡Pop! Se cayo… así que tengo todavía… ¿Quieres?

Lo abrace con emoción, era mi hijo, y nadie podría separarnos. Le di un beso provocando que riera, y me abrazara dejando muchos besos en mi mejilla.

Lo deje en el suelo y corrió a su habitación a jugar.

-¿Edward?-Bella se asomo por la cocina preocupada, miles de preguntas brillaban en sus ojos.

Me acerque ante su intensa y perfecta mirada.

-¿Qué ocu…-no la deje terminar.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, y la otra en su cintura y la jale hacia mi provocando que nuestras bocas se unieran.

No hay palabras para describir lo que sentí… simplemente fue maravilloso. Sus manos su posicionaron en mis hombros acercándome a ella, mis manos fueron a su cintura apretándola contra mi. Nuestras bocas eran como un rompecabezas perfecto, se complementaban, ella era deliciosa… sabia a fresas… con chocolate.

Ella gimió mandando una señal de aire.

Nos separamos y pegamos nuestras frente… no nos queríamos dejar ir.

Me miro con los ojos brillantes, sin temor, con un precioso rubor y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Sentí que se sentía como yo… en el lugar y momento perfecto. Como si toda tu vida estuvieras esperando por un beso.

-Bella…

-Edward…

Susurramos nuestros nombres al tiempo, antes de que ella volviera a unir nuestros labios en esa perfecta sintonía.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, ya solo quedan 2 capítulos y se acaba... pero no se preocupen que vienen mas historias. La invito a leer mi Two-Shot! Se llama Quédate conmigo... siempre. Síganme en Twitter: Molly_M94 allí podrán ver adelantos y demás, recuerden que en mi perfil hay un link donde pueden ver las portadas de todos los fics. Besos, y nos leemos!<strong>


	8. Uno solo

**Edward y Bella, en una historia de amor que nacerá con el tiempo... y el destino**

UNO SOLO

Batido de fresa y chocolate...

-… abuelito Carlisle dijo que veríamos una ''pellicula'' en el ''chine'' y luego comerías unas enormes ''burguesas'' con ''quesho''…- me dijo Tony al otro lado de la línea.

-Pórtate bien con tus abuelos amor, iré por ti el domingo-le dije con voz triste. Casi no me gustaba separarme de mi bebe.

-Bueno mami. ¿Cuándo vengas ''pollemos'' ''id'' a comer un enorme helado de ''feshas'' con ''pocholate'' con Edwad?-su voz sonaba cautelosa. Sabía que últimamente Edward y yo estábamos distanciados.

-Claro que si cielo, es una cita-mi pequeño se rio y se despidió porque Esme lo llamaba.

Me senté en el incómodo sillón de mi departamento nerviosa. Desde el día del juicio Edward y yo casi no nos habíamos visto ni hablar de lo ocurrido, y eso era a lo que le temía. ¿Qué sería de nosotros de ahora en adelante?

* * *

><p>Estaba cansado, la empresa me tenía agotado. Bella, Tony y yo no habíamos podido estar mucho juntos, especialmente Bella y yo… teníamos tanto de que hablar, pero no había tiempo. Hasta hoy. Bella me hablo en la mañana dijo que dejaría a mi bebe con mis padres… y la verdad estaba nervioso.<p>

Estacione frente a su departamento y salí no sin antes ver que estuviera presentable para ella. Tome aire nervioso y subí a su pequeño departamento.

Dure unos segundos frente a la puerta temblando, sabiendo que a partir de esta noche todo cambiaria. Tome aire y toque.

Escuche unos pasos apresurados y luego una hermosa y despeinada Bella me abrió.

-Hola-susurre encantado de verla.

-Hola-sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y perfectas.

-Pasa-susurro nerviosa dándome espacio para entrar.

Moría por besarla así que no me resistí. A penas cerró la puerta me acerque a ella atrapándola entre la puerta y mi cuerpo.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo sintiendo su calor. Sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a tocarlos su olor me hipnotizo, cerré los ojos, no sin antes comprobar que ella cerraba los suyos.

Nuestros labios se rozaron, igual que hace 4 años cuando Tony nació, solo que ahora ya había probado la dulzura de su boca, y me moría de ganas se tomarla de nuevo.

Estábamos a unos milímetros cuando Bella se separó y salió de mis brazos.

-¿Quieres comer?-pregunto cambiando el tema rápidamente nerviosa.

Sonreí burlándome de ella y se ruborizo violentamente cuando lo noto. Corrió a la cocina y la seguí.

Sirvió la comida y me sentí, no sin antes besar intensamente su mejilla.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto huyendo de mi mirada al spaghetti que tenía en su plato.

Tome aire y le conté todo, hablamos como antes de la apariciones Black, y de nuestros problemas. Fue tranquilo y natural, como siempre debió ser.

Levantamos los platos sucios y los lavamos en un silencio, sabiendo que nuestra conversación pendiente ya no podía alargarse más.

En silencio fuimos a la sala. Antes de que se sentará la tome en brazos, de nuevo intentando besarla, pero de nuevo me esquivo.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-estaba irritado.

-Nada…-balbuceo torpemente.

-Bésame Isabella-dije con voz seria, su comportamiento me desesperaba a veces.

-Edward-suplico cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Habíamos superado esto Bella!-realmente estaba molesto.

-No Edward, solo fue un beso-me dio la espalda asustada.

-¡No solo fue un beso maldita sea! ¡Son 4 años juntos! ¡Es Tony! ¡Somos nosotros dos!-le di la vuelta y me miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Edward por favor, no de nuevo…-rompió a llorar quebrándome.

La abrace y apreté contra mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus mejillas y mi camisa.

Me separe y tome su cintura con mis manos, nos observamos unos segundos.

-Te amo Bella.

Y la bese suavemente, ella suspiro rendida y sus manos fueron a mis hombros atrayéndome a ella.

El beso era perfecto, sus suaves labios se amoldaron a los míos y en ese momento no existió nadie más. Se movían en sincronía y tranquilidad.

Bella gimió y se puso de puntitas para profundizar el beso. Abrace fuertemente su cintura y la eleve unos centímetros del suelo.

Nos separamos a falta de aire y unimos nuestras frente, sus manos fueron a mi pecho si entiendo mi acelerado corazón.

-¿Qué pasara cuando mañana te des cuenta que no eres feliz?-susurro contra mis labios.

-Soy feliz Bella, Tony y tu son lo único que necesito-la mire a los ojos esperando viera la verdad.

- Tony no es un error, pero tener un bebe a mi edad no fue sencillo y lo sabes. No quiero atarte a ti tan joven a mí, no sé si quieres ser padre tan pronto.

-Amor, soy el padre de Tony, tal vez no biológico, pero lo soy, él y tú lo saben…

-Si pero Edward, estas rodeando de mujeres hermosas, tienes mucho que vivir aun-ella se estaba quedando sin sus razones ilógicas.

-No ha habido ninguna mujer para mí en 4 años, me enamore de ti desde que te vi ese día llorando en el parque, y te robaste mi corazón. Espero no me lo devuelvas nunca Bella.

Ella me sonrió, y eso basto para que mi corazón se hinchara de amor aún más.

-Te amo Edward.

Y nuestras bocas se encontraron de nuevo en un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

-Y yo a ti Bella.

El beso continuo pero se fue tornando más intenso, dejándonos aún más rápido sin aire. Bella me sorprendió separándose ella no sin antes morder ligeramente mi labio inferior arrancándome un jadeo.

* * *

><p>-Oh Bella…-gimió Edward antes de besarme de nuevo con intensidad. Su lengua entro en mi boca haciéndome jadear de la sorpresa.<p>

Dios santo iba a morir de amor por este hombre.

Lleve mis manos a su nuca y acaricie suavemente los pelitos que tenía allí. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura y realizaron un recorrido por mi espalda.

Edward empezó a caminar sin despegar nuestros labios y terminamos sentados en el incómodo sillón de mi sala.

Me separe y fruncí el ceño molesta. Me levante ante su mirada y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

-Bella amor, podemos esperas-murmuro con la frente pegada a la mía tratando de recomponer su respiración. Sonreí.

-Llevo deseándote 4 años, no me quiero contener más, creo que podríamos saltarnos ciertas partes del noviazgo convencional-dije con algo de timidez.

Estaba un poco nerviosa. La última vez que hice esto, fue hace 5 años con Jacob Black, ese día perdí mi virginidad y quede embarazada, y no tengo un buen recuerdo de esa noche. Me dolió y Jacob no fue del todo caballeroso.

-¿Así que somos novios?-rio Edward besando mi mejilla.

-Edward…-me queje hasta que los besos bajaron de mi mejilla a mi cuello el cual ladee para darle mejor acceso.

Enrede mis manos en su suave cabello deteniéndolo allí, para que no se separara de mí.

Los besos allí fueron más seductores, su lengua trazaba patrones y de vez en cuando succionaba, si llegar a hacerlo muy fuerte.

Mis manos bajaron por su espalda y la acaricie… amaba su espalda con esos bonitos lunares. Necesitaba verlos y contarlos mil veces, así que mis manos recorrieron su pecho hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa. Temblando los desabroche uno a uno, ante la mirada atenta de Edward.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y levanto mi rostro.

-No estés nerviosa amor… solo somos tu yo-murmuro para después besarme.

Edward llevo sus manos al borde de mi camiseta, pero no me la quito, solo deslizo dentro para tocar mi piel, recorrió mi abdomen con suavidad, mi espalda y luego llego al borde de mis pechos… gemí fuertemente. Tome de nuevo su cabello entre mis manos y comencé a besar su cuello dando lametones, Edward gruñía cada vez que lo hacía.

Las manos de Edward fueron de nuevo a mi cadera y me obligaron a moverme sobre su cuerpo. Dios la prueba viva de su excitación me hizo gemir.

Edward llevo las manos a mi trasero y le dio un ligero apretón. Nos pusimos de pie y el aun con las manos en mi trasero me dio un tirón levantándome por los aires para enredar las piernas en su cadera.

-¿Estas segura?-asentí frenéticamente.

Conmigo en brazos caminamos besándonos hasta la habitación. No me cansaría de besarlo nunca.

Con delicadeza nos dejó caer sobre la cama. Nos observamos unos segundos, sentía mis mejillas calientas, de seguro sonrojadas. Edward tenia los labio ligeramente hinchados, sus ojos brillaban, y su cabello aún más despeinado y salvaje.

Recorrí de nuevo su pecho con mis manos mientras él se despojaba de la camisa ya abierta. Se incorporó un poco y tomo el borde de mi camiseta, con la mirada pidió permiso y al ver que aceptaba me la quito.

Recorrió varias veces mi abdomen y espalda con sus manos, antes de llegar al broche de mis sostén. Lo desabrocho y para mi vergüenza lo quito.

-Eres preciosa…-jadeo para luego atacar mi cuello.

Su boca recorrió mi cuello, mi vientre, lamio mi ombligo para luego morder el hueso de mi cadera.

-Edward…-jadee apretando la sabana a cada lado de mi cabeza. El tomo esto como una invitación y subió entre besos hasta uno de mis pechos.

Un grito de placer salió de mis labios al sentir su áspera lengua rodear uno de mis pezones. Con su otra mano acariciaba el otro tomando el pezón entre su pulgar y su índice, y de vez en cuando lo rotada o apretaba mi pecho. Luego cambio, para darme igual placer en ambos.

Se detuvo haciendo que yo gruñera y el riera. Con su lengua trazo un camino hasta el borde de mis pantalones.

-¿Edward?-pregunte levantando mi cabeza hasta donde estaba el.

Desabroche con suma lentitud el botón y luego lo bajo acariciando mi piernas en el camino.

Y allí estaba yo, solo usando unas braguitas y acostada, dispuesta en la cama para el hombre de mi vida.

Edward beso cada uno de mis pies y ascendió entre besos por mis piernas, agarro mis muslos con fuerza y los separo.

Trate de cerrarlos avergonzada pero me tranquilizo con un beso corto en la nariz.

Volvió a esa parte de mi cuerpo que estaba sumamente húmeda.

-¿Qué hac…-la pregunta murió cuando me dio un beso por encima de la tela.

Luego para mi sorpresa y excitación las rompió botando el pobre pedazo de encaje en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Oh Dios-gemí.

-Quiero que digas mi nombre Bella-dijo Edward antes de atacar mi intimidad con su boca.

-Ed…-no podía lo que su lengua y dedos hacían no me permitía hablar.

Una burbuja se comenzó a formar en mi vientre y crecía con cada lametón y embestida de Edward. De mi boca solo salían monosílabos tratando de decir su nombre, pero sencillamente no podía.

La burbuja esta enorme, presionaba mi vientre, apreté las sabanas entre mis manos y los dedos de mis pies se crisparon. Mis pernas se cerraron en torno a la cabeza de Edward en medio de estas. Verlo allí fue lo que falto para que la burbuja estallara.

-¡Edward!-grite sintiendo que había caído a un abismo de placer infinito.

Se levantó y se posiciono a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla mientras yo, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de regular mi respiración, y volver a tierra.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su brillante mirada verde y sus labios húmedos. Oh Dios. Estaba sin fuerzas, pero esto no podía acabar aun.

-Te amo-dije en un jadeo antes de empujarlo bocarriba y sentada encima de él. Me agache y lo bese lentamente, en un beso cargado de pasión con el encuentro de nuestras lenguas.

Baje mis manos a sus pantalones y los desabroche para sacárselos de un tirón afanado que lo hizo reír.

Dios bendito, Edward era un pecado, era totalmente perfecto, y era mío. Estaba allí desnudo aguardando por mí. Mi car ardió cuando detalle absolutamente cada parte de él, y más aún su… impresionante anatomía.

-No me veas así Bella… me vas a matar-levante mi mirada a sus ojos.

El me sonrió dándome confianza porque a continuación seriamos uno.

Se levantó con suavidad y me acostó en la cama lentamente, luego se posiciono encima mío haciéndonos soltar un jadeo cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaron.

-Te amo-susurro en mi oído.

Bastante nerviosa abrí mis piernas ajando que él se ubicara entre ella. Sus manos fueron a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras las mías se agarraban de su musculosa espalda.

Me beso mientras lentamente entraba en mí. Suave, pero grabando este momento para siempre. De repente de un empujo nos unió completamente, siendo uno. Sentí una molestia, pero el dolor se hizo eco mientras él esperaba temblando a que me acostumbrara a la invasión de su cuerpo.

Me moví dándole a entender que estaba lista. El vaivén de sus caderas me arrancaba monosílabos incoherentes mientras el gruñía.

Sus labios se volvieron a apoderar de mis pechos mientras sus manos tomaban mis muslos y los enredaba en su ceder haciéndome sentir más placer.

Estaba segura de que lo que salía de mi boca no era nada silencioso.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-decía Edward entre jadeos y gruñidos.

Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda y se deslizaron. Edward gruño fuertemente y mordió mi cuello.

Aun dentro de mí, se sentó quedando yo de nuevo a horcajadas de él.

-Tómame-dijo.

-Di que eres mío-susurre moviéndome encima de el con ayuda de sus manos.

-Solo soy tu eres mía para siempre…

-Soy tuya.

-Y yo tuyo.

Los movimientos fueron cada vez más erráticos hasta que la enorme burbuja se formó de nuevo.

Edward nos dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. Me beso mientras seguí moviéndose ahora de manera fuerte.

Y finalmente, mientras nos besábamos la burbuja estallo extrañamente para ambos al mismo tiempo.

Edward cayo rendido encima mío, ninguno se quería separar. Acaricie su cabello y espalda cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor.

Me beso antes de tumbarse a mi lado abrazándome. Me recosté en su pecho mientras sus manos recorrían mi rostro, mi cabello, mi espalda y mis piernas una y otra vez.

-Te amo Bella-murmuro besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-Y yo a ti Edward…

-Quiero que entiendas que te amo, que quiero que Tony y tu estén permanentemente en mi vida.

Lo bese suavemente antes de volver a abrazarlo. Edward nos tapó con las sabanas, y nos acomodamos en un profundo silencio.

-¿Edward?-lo llame.

-¿Mmm?-pregunto con voz cansada.

-Tengo ganas de un batido de fresas con chocolate-dije avergonzada.

El rio.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas es el penúltimo capítulo, me despedir en el próximo pero gracias por acompañarme en esto, gracias por los mensajes que me dejaron y espero les haya gustado. Pronto subiré nuevas historias espero les gusten también. Besos y hasta la próxima o en otras historias.<strong>


	9. Corazones de fresa almas de chocolate

**Edward y Bella, en una historia de amor que nacerá con el tiempo... y el destino**

CORAZONES DE FRESA ALMAS DE CHOCOLATE

Un final feliz

Llegue a casa de Edward, o bueno ahora nuestra casa y fui a acostar a mi pequeño que estaba profundamente dormido en mis brazos. Hoy a Alice se le había ocurrido llevar a los niños a comer pizza en ese lugar solo para niños así que Rose, Leah y yo terminamos involucradas en ese pequeño pandemonio que los niños hacían cuando estaban todos juntos.

Lo observe un rato, era perfecto y merecía esta vida llena de alegría en la que ahora éramos participes al lado de Edward, tarde mucho tiempo en entenderlo, pero lo merecíamos.

Deje un beso en su frente, y salí de su nueva habitación la que por cierto adoraba y respire hondo al ver el montón de cajas de mudanza que había en el piso. Era gracioso hace unos años el mismo montón estaba solo que para irme, y ahora volvía a este lugar, el que siempre fue mío, mi hogar.

La máquina de mensajes tenía la lucecita roja parpadeando lo que indicaba que había un mensaje.

Era de Edward.

-_Amor te llame mil veces al celular, y finalmente llegue a la conclusión de que lo olvidaste en casa de nuevo… O tal vez llame a Leah y ella me lo dijo. Llama a decirte que te amo y que me hubiera gustado escuchar tu voz_-rodee los ojos, lo conocía iba a decirme algo que sabía no me gustaría-_y para decirte que tal vez llegue tarde, te amo y dale a Tony un beso de buenas noches, te debo una salida a cenar._

Y allí estaba, sabía que no me gustaba que trabajara tanto y ya llevaba dos noches llegando tarde, y que decir que no había podido ayudar mucho con la mudanza.

Tome una relajante y larga ducha, y no iba a mentir, estaba alargando el momento para ver si lo podía ver, aunque sea esta noche. Lo veía unos minutos en la mañana en el desayuno pero no estaba allí, su mente estaba en los mensajes que le llegaban a su teléfono o en el periódico de la mañana, sus únicos momentos eran cuando Tony le hablaba, allí inmediatamente su atención se centraba en lo que mi hijo… nuestro hijo le decía, y eso me hacía sentir celosa, pero luego me sentía mal conmigo misma por sentir celos de mi bebé.

Ya pasadas las once, decidí dormirme ya que él no llegó. A la madrugada lo sentí entrar a la habitación y abrazarme fuertemente contra su pecho.

Dormí profundamente entre sus cálidos brazos, hasta que una suave vocecita me despertó.

-¡Mami mami mami!-grito mi hijo al otro lado de puerta.

Me levante y me di cuenta que él seguía allí durmiendo profundamente y con ese atractivo porte de siempre, tenía solo el pantalón azul claro con rayas blancas muy finas que usaba como pijama.

Salí de la habitación en silencio para dejarlo dormir un rato más, el pobre debía estar muy cansado.

-¿Qué ocurre amor, porque gritas así?-le pregunte a mi hijo el cual se encontraba totalmente despeinado tallándose un ojo mirándome desde su estatura.

-Tuve un ''seño'' no bonito-se quejó haciendo un puchero. Lo tome en brazos y lo abracé.

-Te amo cariño, no dejare que ningún sueño feo se haga realidad, te lo juro.

-¿Mami, ''poremos'' ir al ''padque'' con Edwad?-pregunto tocando mis mejillas con suavidad.

-No lo sé, tienes que preguntarle cuando despierte.

Acepto y fuimos juntos a la cocina a preparar unos deliciosos hotcakes de chocolate y fresas como nos gustaba.

-Buenos días-dijo Edward con voz ronca entrando a la cocina, se había puesto una camiseta blanca tapando su perfecto torso desnudo.

-¡Edwad!-grito Tony corriendo a sus brazos.

Edward lo abrazo con fuerza y beso sus cabellos.

-¿''Poremos id'' al ''padque''?-pregunto esperanzado aun entre sus brazos.

-No lo creo Tony, tengo trabajo que hacer-la mirada de Tony inmediatamente se puso triste-¿Pero qué te parece si vamos el próximo fin de semana y hoy en la noche vemos la película que tu quieras?

-''Beno''-acepto no muy convencido.

Edward le dio una sonrisa triste y me miro, nuestras miradas se encontraron la mía tenía mil reclamos y dos mil silencios, y la de él explicaciones mudas.

El resto del día pasó y él se encerró en su despacho trabajando mientras yo lleve a mi hijo su deseado parque.

-¿Vas a almorzar?-pregunte ya molesta entrando a su despacho.

-Ahora voy-dijo sin dirigirme la mirada.

-No Edward, el almuerzo es ahora, vas a ir o no-dije irritada, me miro a los ojos y suspiro cansado.

-Lo lamento amor, sé que estas molesta y tienes razones para estarlo, pero esta semana tuve un problema con un contrato y estoy tratando de solucionarlo, ya casi lo logro y tú, Tony y yo podemos volver a lo de antes.

Me sentía mal presionándolo pero tenía miedo de sentirlo tan lejos de mí.

-Lo se cariño, pero me he sentido sola últimamente, y te extraño, la mudanza me tiene loca y nuestros planes se están retrasando…

-Siento mucho eso Bella, pero no te puedo prometer que nunca más pasara, esas cosas pasan y no es culpa de nadie, pero por el bien de la empresa debo trabajar mi vida.

-Perdóname mi amor-y rompí a llorar.

-No nena, no llores que me haces sentir peor, te juro que cuando termine le diremos a Tony lo nuestro y nos casaremos y tendremos más bebes… pero no llores mi cielo.

-Lo sé es que estoy sensible y cansada con todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Mi tontita.

Y sin más me beso con todo ese amor que nos profesábamos.

Almorzamos juntos y descansamos un rato de mudanzas y trabajo, vimos la película con Tony y nos dormimos abrazos los tres en el sillón.

Desperté sintiéndome cansada como últimamente, siempre tenía sueño y como no, si me desvelaba esperando a Edward en las noches y mi pequeño madrugador me despertaba.

Una semana después Edward había arreglado el problema de la empresa, la mudanza había finalizado pero yo me sentía cansada y con sueño.

-Bella-susurro Edward en mi odio-dormilona son las tres de la tarde.

-Lo sé, pero tengo tanto sueño-murmure escondiendo mi cara en la almohada.

-No sé cómo puedes tener sueño si te duermes temprano, te duermes cuando vamos a cine, cuando estamos en una reunión.

Me levante enojada y lo golpee con la almohada en el rostro.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-pregunto conteniendo la risa.

-Te burlas de mi-exclame indignada.

-No lo hago amor.

Y de nuevo rompí a llorar.

-¡Te costara un helado contentarme!-dije entre sollozos.

Me abrazo preocupado y me dormí de nuevo.

Más tarde Edward preparo el almuerzo ya que yo estaba en estado inconsciente, y sin más me dio antojo de mermelada de fresa… en las papas.

-Oh mamá, eso se ve ''ashquerosho''-dijo mi bebe torciendo el gesto con asco.

-Cuando tu mamá estaba embarazada de ti pedía cosas raras, y para mi desgracia creo que le quedo gustando.

Inmediatamente entendí lo que pasaba, solo que no pensé que pasara tan pronto… ni siquiera si Edward estaría contento… yo no sabía qué hacer, si era muy pronto… debía irme.

-Edward debo ir a buscar algo que olvide-dije atropelladamente saliendo del comedor.

-¿Bella tiene que ser ahora?-dijo extrañado.

-Sí, ahora vuelvo-y hui.

Entre a la farmacia, sin saber cómo llegue tan rápido y en un parpadeo ya estaba de nuevo en casa.

Edward me miro preocupado y se acercó a mí besándome castamente.

-¿Estas bien?

Asentí no muy convencida y lo abrace asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor?-sus manos acariciaron mi espalda recorriéndola con delicadeza.

-Ve y acuesta a Tony… Te amo Edward-lo bese y fui al baño.

Cinco minutos, son mucho o poco… dependiendo del contexto, pero en el mío era ambos, quería una respuesta, pero tenía miedo de lo que esa respuesta traía para mi vida.

* * *

><p>-''¿Edwad?''-pregunto Tony mientras lo acostaba.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño?-dije sentándome a su lado.

-¿Mami ''eshta'' bien?

-Claro que sí, solo olvido algo, ahora viene a darte un beso de buenas noches.

Nos quedamos en silencio sentados uno al lado del otro, lentamente se acercó a mí y puso su cabecita en mi pecho y lo abrace.

-¿Edwad?-me llamo de nuevo.

-¿Mmm?-pregunte aun pensando en lo que le ocurría a Bella.

-Mami, me dijo una ''vesh'' que no siempre los papás son los que ayudaron a ''lash'' mamás a pedir un bebé, mami dijo que ''muchash'' veces los papás son personas que siempre están allí, dijo que hay muchas formas de papás, como los papás de Megan, que son dos, o como Harry que tiene ''dosh''.

-Mami es muy inteligente Tony.

-¿Entonces tu eres mi papá?-pregunto levantando la carita de mi pecho y mirándome con esos ojos chocolate de su mamá.

Me di la vuelta y Bella nos observaba con lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa.

Se acercó a nosotros y se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-Si Tony, yo soy tu papá-las palabras salieron de mí y me sentí feliz y dichoso por eso…

Yo soy el papá de Anthony y nadie me quitaría eso nunca.

-¿Te puedo llamar papá?-pregunto feliz.

-Claro que si pequeño, serás mi pequeño Anthony Cullen…-sentí las lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos.

-¿Me voy a llamar como tú?-pregunto maravillado.

-Solo si tú quieres.

Me abrazo fuertemente.

-Mami Edwad es mi papá-dijo encantado contándole a su mamá.

-Lo se mi amor-y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Por eso ''eshtamos'' aquí ¿No es verdad?-Bella asintió llorando de felicidad-¿Y se van a casar?

Bella y yo asentimos y nos abrazamos disfrutando de nuestro momento familiar.

Cuando Tony finalmente se durmió Bella y yo salimos felices a nuestro cuarto, porque ahora su buenas noches incluía un _Buenas noches papá…_

-¿Quieres traer esas gomitas de fresa con chocolate que están en la cocina?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio seductoramente a lo que no pude negarme.

Cuando volví a la habitación Bella estaba en ropa interior buscando su pijama.

No resistí y la abrace mientras besaba su cuello y pasaba las manos por su vientre, piernas y pechos.

-¿Qué te parece si le damos una mejor utilidad a estos dulces?

Ella rio encantada pero negó con la cabeza.

-Alice llamo enojada, dijo que con lo de la empresa había olvidado lo de la prueba de mi traje ¿Cómo es que no me lo recordaste?

-Porque esperaba que te acordaras que te casaras conmigo por ti mismo tonto-dijo dándose la vuelta para meterse a la cama… sin pijama.

Dios mío, iba a morir de deseo por esta mujer.

Mis pensamientos fueron a la noche en la que le pedí matrimonio, fue unos días después de que consumáramos nuestra primera noche de amor, no podía esperar más, por lo que prepare… mande preparar un delicioso postre de fresas y chocolate donde venía el anillo con el que le pediría ser mi esposa. Para mi felicidad acepto y solo estábamos esperando hablar con Tony, que por alguna gracia del destino pregunto justo hoy sobre mi puesto en sus vidas.

Yo era su papá y el esposo de su mamá y los amaba con todo mi corazón.

Después de tantos años, al fin podía decir quién era yo, era un hombre que pronto estaría felizmente casado, y un padre orgulloso.

-¿Amor vienes a la cama?-pregunto Bella seductoramente.

-¿No tienes pijama?-pregunte pasando saliva al ver como mordía sensualmente uno de los dulces.

-No, porque tú y tu trauma de Luna de miel interminable han roto toda mi ropa de dormir y ropa interior.

-Mmm… creo que debo compensarte-dije trepando a la cama y robando uno de los dulce que tenía en su boca.

-¡Hey eso era mío!-refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

La bese antes de romper a reír.

-No había peleado contigo por comida desde que estabas embarazada de Tony.

Ella sonrió y me beso suavemente.

-Ya quiero que seas mi esposa… quiero agrandar la familia Bella-dije ilusionado pensando en un bebé igualito a Tony.

-Eso no será necesario-dijo con voz suave sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es muy pronto?-pregunte un poco decepcionado.

-No amor, no será necesario que lo desees.

Allí entendí lo que trataba de decirme.

-¿Estas…-no pude completar la pregunta porque ella ya asentía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Estamos embarazados!-grite abrazándola feliz.

Iba a ser papá de nuevo.

-Te amo tanto… gracias gracias-decía mientras intercalaba besos por todo su rostro.

-Y yo a ti Edward, eres un hombre con alma de chocolate y corazón de fresa.

-Nuestra hija va a ser igual a ti, pobre de mí con tres comedores incontrolables de fresas y chocolates.

-¿Hija?

-¡Esta vez quiero una niña!-demande haciéndola reír.

Finalmente juntamos nuestros labios, cuerpos, almas, y corazones.

Era verdad, teníamos corazones de fresa y alma de chocolate… sobre todo ella.

**Bueno chicas llegamos al final, espero les guste, muchas gracias a las que me acompañaron en este viaje y a las que me leyeron, espero sigan leyendo mis historias, terminare de subir Lo que nos unió y Hospedada en tu corazón pero al finalizar las eliminare y comenzare de nuevo con ellas ya que no me gustan mucho. En cuanto a Cásate conmigo en unos días estará el capítulo ya también está cerca del final.**

**Gracias por leerme y espero nos encontremos en nuevos Fics.**


End file.
